Futuro Erróneo
by Yelai
Summary: "Podemos cambiar nuestro futuro desde su pasado, sin embargo, hay que mantenernos como amigos"... Si logras salvar tu futuro, a base de un combate contra tus mejores amigos... ¿Cómo lo evitarías?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia**_

* * *

Ahí estaban, frente a frente...Mirando fijamente a sus enemigos, aquellos que en alguna en parte de su vida, comenzaron a terminar con la felicidad que siempre desearon y creyeron sería realidad y natural. Aquella felicidad que leían en cuentos…

\- ¿Estarán bien?-Preguntó una joven, de azulado cabello pupilas de tono igualitario.

\- Claro-Sonrió uno de los que se preparaban para enfrentar una pelea de decisión - No debes desconfiar de nosotros

Segundos más de miradas llenas de determinación que se volvieron un minuto exacto. Se dio la señal y la batalla final comenzó.

El Rey de Archanea se abalanzó contra Medeus antes de que éste se transformase en Dragón y le ofreciera desventaja a su contrario; Las estocadas del Rey Heroico, eran rápidas y limpias, pronto el Dragón se vio en desventaja y temiendo una derrota.

El Marqués de Pherae hacia un trabajo en equipo en distracción y ataque, cuidándose de que el Rey de Bern no lograse acertar ataque en algún punto vital. Zephiel estaba acabado, gruñendo y maldiciendo a su vez.

Al igual que Lyon ante su interno, no podía pelear contra Eirika y Ephraim, aunque ellos no pensaban igual ya que los ataques lentos de Eph con los rápidos de Eirika, eran únicos.

Todos iban ganando, la joven que no pertenecía a su "época", ya aseguraba un futuro distinto ante una obvia victoria, y su sonrisa fue notoria.

\- ¡Suficiente!-Gritó una voz - ¡Nuestra derrota será absurda!

La ceguera provocada por una fuerte iluminación en la oscura habitación, terminó cambiando la situación del combate ya que después de que los párpados de la joven se abrieran, el espectáculo cambió drásticamente.

No podía creer... Como ellos estaban... Perdiendo...

Medeus había tomado a Marth de la capa para jalarlo contra él y tirarlo al suelo boca abajo con una fuerza extrema para luego comenzar a pisarle la espalda con más fuerza todavía. El Rey comenzó a toser sangre.

\- ¡Padre!

La Princesa dio un paso al intentar acercarse para ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda a la primera víctima, cuando su voz apenas eludible se escuchó.

\- No te... No... Te... acerques...

Se mordió el labio inferior, impotente, cerró los ojos, pero la función seguía.

Zephiel tomó al Marqués de la cara y comenzó a patearle el estómago con la rodilla mientras apretaba su rostro, y sin estar todavía satisfecho, soltó al Marqués cuando éste dejó de moverse para hacer lo mismo que Medeus con Marth.

Julius tomó el filo de la espada de Seliph con la mano sin que se hiciera daño, produjo fuego de su mano derecha gracias a un hechizo y comenzó a derretir la espada hasta llegar a su propietario. Con la mano izquierda, tomó su rostro y las palabras que pronunciaba, hicieron a Seliph gritar con agonía.

\- ¡Lord Seliph!

Ike tenía todo bajo control, hasta que Ashnard le clavó su hacha en el hombro izquierdo cuando se dejó herir por conveniencia en el costado. Enterró más y más aquella gran arma, Ike dejó de sentir su movilidad y soltó Ragnell con dolor, Ashnard se hizo de nuevo con su arma y dio un ataque en toda el área del pecho incluyendo la zona del corazón.

\- ¡Lord Ike!

La chica no podía articular un sólo sonido, movimiento. Su padre, sus héroes... No se movían...

Marth había dejado un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor y simplemente dejó de moverse.  
Roy intentó acercarse, arrastrándose como podía para tomar su espada y seguir con el combate hasta que una Exaccus se clavó en su corazón impidiéndole moverse de nuevo.  
Lyon tenía abrazado el cuerpo de Eirika sin importar que éste llevara unos cuantos minutos muerto, Ephraim sólo pudo decir el nombre de su gemela antes de que el veneno de sus pulmones se lo prohibiera.  
Leif seguía de pie, lo cual no duró pues sus heridas provocadas por una espada lo obligaron a caer de rodillas y finalmente boca abajo.  
Alm pedía que Celica abriera los ojos, pero no podía ya que sus latidos habían cesado desde hace segundos. El joven de cabello verde se levantó dispuesto a seguir, pero se le impidió cuando una espada le atravesó el corazón de lado a lado.  
Todos... Estaban muertos…

\- No... ¡No pueden...!

Un par de enemigos se acercaron a la chica con el simple propósito de terminar con todo rastro de algún héroe que quedase con vida. Pero no sabían que había más que la pobre espectadora.  
La muchacha se alejó paso a paso, mostrando terror en sus ojos, impotencia de gritar, sin reaccionar. Al fin gritó el nombre de su padre, pero sus ojos ya no se abrirán sus ojos por más que quisiera.

\- ¿Se acabó?

Utilizó sus brazos para envolverse como refugio al igual que lo hacía su hermano y su padre. Ahora estaba a punto de morir...

Abrió los ojos ante la única voz viva de la habitación.

\- Vi...ve...

La sonrisa que Marth le hacía llegar, aún cuando ésta estuviera marcada por la sangre y las heridas, le daba un aire de esperanza y leve felicidad.

-... Vive...

Medeus se agachó para tomarlo de su cabello y enterrar su rostro en el suelo con una fuerza increíble.

\- ¡Muérete de una vez!

Y ante la acción, la vida del Rey Heroico se frenó al fin.

La joven se pegó a la pared mientras la iluminación de las antorchas disminuía. Finalmente todo se volvió oscuro y los pasos pesados se hicieron más frecuentes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi grita al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, alguien cubrió su boca con una mano que reconoció gracias a la textura del guante que llevaba puesto.

\- ¡Ahora!

Hubo un leve flash que la obligó a cerrar los ojos con dolor. Para cuando abrió de nuevo sus párpados, se hallaba a un par de kilómetros lejos del templo dónde se realizó toda la batalla.

\- Luci...

La joven princesa no habló, sólo se dedicó a abrazar al Príncipe de Altea quién a su vez, era su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Todos! Todos están... Papá ellos...

Mark, el Príncipe de Altea, la abrazó aguantando las lágrimas de impotencia. Nunca quiso que ella viera ese espectáculo de sangre, sin embargo, la joven era terca y aún inocente.

\- Yo puedo ayudarles...

El Príncipe miró al frente mientras Lucina seguía abrazándolo y llorando. Una anciana, que parecía que apenas se movía, les hablaba. Tenía una túnica negra cubriéndole todo incluyendo su rostro arrugado a excepción de sus labios que se movían con gran lentitud.

\- ¿Ayudarnos? – Preguntó Mark con desconfianza y leve temor.

\- Sé lo que has sufrido... y puedo ver lo que sufrirán... Viajar al pasado, evitar el desastre, sellar el mal... Ya es posible

Lucina soltó a su hermano para mirar a la anciana, incrédula de sus palabras.

\- ¿Viajar al pasado? Eso sólo ocurre en cuentos de hadas...

\- No, mi señora...

Dio pasos lentos y pesados, Mark no dudó en ayudarle pues su educación se lo ameritaba. La anciana sacó un espejo de su túnica negra y se los mostró a ambos. El reflejo de sus rostros comenzó a distorsionarse y las voces se escucharon…

 _"¡Rápido, Roy! ¡Nunca ves la boda de un mercenario todos los días!"_

"No te sienta mal el traje, Ike"

"Siempre lloro en el "Felices para siempre

" "

Las voces sus héroes. ¡Eran ellos!  
La distorsión cesó y la imagen se volvió lo más clara posible. La escena era diferente. Sus padres, en una celebración, los amigos de ellos, los padres de sus amigos, riendo como adolescentes.

\- ¡Son ellos!

\- Si prometen salvarnos de esta futura pesadilla... Yo los enviaré al pasado, ustedes verán a sus padres y evitarán todo este derramamiento de sangre. ¿Qué dicen?

Mark y Lucina se miraron con determinación y asistieron, harían lo que sea por salvarlos, aunque eso significase aceptar algo a lo que nunca le pensaron las consecuencias. Comunicaron la noticia que nadie del campamento negó al final de unas determinadas discusiones. Preparándose con las armas sagradas de sus padres, la anciana invocó un sello de transportación.  
La voz de la mujer se aclaró y agudizó, pronunciando palabras en el idioma del que Ike le platicó a su hijo y éste a ellos, el sello se iluminó y la anciana les pidió cerrar los ojos.

" _Ell llanto silenciará sus emociones rotas. Sonrían y lloren... La pesadilla acabará_ "

Ante la última frase de la anciana, cada uno de ellos perdió el conocimiento finalmente.

Cuando el sello de invocación se acabó, la mujer se descubrió dejando ver su joven apariencia. Su cabello verde con esa tiara dorada con la esmeralda, sus ropajes rosas y ese rostro casi infantil.

\- ¡Lady Tiki! Debemos irnos

La joven de verde cabello, miró hacia atrás, y sonrió ante el chico de cabello pelirojo y sonrisa encantadora. Saliendo de su escondite mostrando miedo y desesperación, se acercó.

\- Xane... ¿Crees que ganen? – Preguntó mirando los rastros que el sello dejó

El imitador meditó, dándole razón a la heredera de Naga segundos después.

\- Claro... Son hijos de los "Antiguos héroe de Leyenda".

\- Tienes razón... Ahora vámonos

* * *

En fin, ¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo retomar este fic, remasterizarlo y acabarlo…

Espero les gustase la nueva versión... (Aunque no es tan diferente).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia.**_

\- ¡Buenas noticias!

Aquellos que dormían plácidamente en sus tiendas improvisadas en medio del bosque lleno de animales salvajes y miedos, despertaron ante el grito lleno de emoción y alegría desbordante de la joven Princesa. Algunos se mantenían despiertos aunque dormitaban de cansancio.

\- ¿Qué ruido es ese? – Preguntó Lilian molesta a su vez saliendo de una de las tiendas bostezando de cansancio.

De cabello rojo fuego hasta debajo de los hombros completamente lacio con un flequillo que le cubría por poco el ojo derecho más la combinación de sus ojos azul celeste, demostraba una cosa. Ella, era la hija de la Princesa de Renais, Eirika y su esposo, el Caballero de Renais, Seth. Un amor de cuento de hadas, como ella lo creía y soñaba….

" _Lilian:_ _La soñadora de Renais_ "

\- Lo siento, Lili – Respondió Mark acercándose al resto de la campaña sonriendo con culpabilidad a la Princesa – Pero… Han decido ayudarnos.

\- ¿Ayudar? – Preguntó Eri, saliendo detrás de Lilian en la misma tienda.

Su coleta trenzada larga que se apoyaba en su hombro derecho, era considerada el peinado más bello de Rausten debido a su color verde con unos cuantos mechones azules. Además de sus ojos tan diferentes. Hija del gobernante de Renais, Ephraim y su esposa, L'Arachel de Rausten…

" _Eri: La belleza de Rausten_ "

Se dice que aquellos que comparten sangre, mantienen una buena relación, sólo a excepción de ellas. La palabra "Familia", entre ambas, por más exagerado que sonara, no existía. Su pasado estaba marcado por disputas, muertes y separación.

\- Una anciana dijo que nos llevaría al pasado para acabar con los villanos de raíz – Respondió Lucina conteniendo sus ganas de gritar

\- ¿Y tú le crees?

Mark suspiró cansado de la actitud aquel miembro de su compañía. Ante él, respondón, malhumorado, insatisfecho y grosero. Un joven a quien consideraba un enemigo natural, y a la vez, un amigo.

Un joven de cabello azul oscuro, muy oscuro que llegaba a tonalidad negra. Su heterocromía en ambos ojos, mostraban franjas azules combinándolas con unas muy finas de color morado.

El tamaño de sus brazos como su altura, demostraban cierto parecido a su padre, claro… Cuando éste era joven aún…Hijo del héroe de Tellius, Ike y su esposa Aqua.

" _Aspros Acrab: La fuerza de Gama"_

\- No del todo – Confesó el joven príncipe – Pero…

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó dejando de apoyarse en uno de los árboles para acercarse a los hijos del Rey Heroico y enfrentar al mayor como de costumbre – Necesitamos planes realistas y no cuentos de hadas. No luces como un líder aceptando ideas como esas… ¿Lo eres acaso?

Lucina odiaba la altanería de ese joven, pero jamás admitiría el amor infantil y juvenil que tenía hacia él y que sólo alguien sabía…

\- ¿Y qué opinas entonces? – Preguntó Mark molesto enfrentándole también

\- ¿Podemos probar?

Ambos adultos, quienes se habían estado matando con la mirada por más de varios segundos, bajaron la mirada hacia un pequeño niño de escasos 9 años.

Su cabello rojizo levemente alborotado hacia honor a su título como, hijo de Roy… Claro que esos ojos naranjados, eran obra de su madre Ghya de nacionalidad. Alteana. Su nombre era

" _Togho: La pequeña luz de Pherae"_.

\- No te metas en esto – Dijeron los hombres mirándose de nuevo para no perder el combate

Togho se intimidó ante la voz severa de los más grandes, y eso, lo demostró.

\- No les hagas caso – Sonrió Diana

El pequeño niño asintió con vergüenza a las palabras de la Princesa. Su cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera atado en una cola de caballo más sus ojos azules, eran la única belleza de Chalpy. El Rey Seliph y su esposa Larcei, estaban orgullosos de la gentileza de su hija.

" _Diana: La esperanza de Chalpy"_

\- ¡Dejen de pelear! – Intervino Cain

El Príncipe de Lenster era tan atractivo como Mark y Aspros. Su cabello castaño con aquella forma de su peinado era digno de Leif, pero las facciones serias eran de la mismísima Nanna de Nordion.

" _Cain: El futuro de Lenster"_

\- Cain tiene razón – Apoyó Loren tímidamente

Su cabello era verde claro, lo que daba a entender de quién era hija aunque la actitud era la de su madre. Por fuera, tímida y dulce pareciendo a Celica, por dentro, valiente y fuerte como Alm. Ella era la futura Reina de Valencia.

" _Loren: La tranquilidad de Valencia"_

El único que se había permanecido neutral era ante los gritos de Mark y Aspros, era el hermano mayor de Togho, Makao. Por su apariencia podrían confundirlo con una chica debido a su cabello largo y rojo pero sus facciones eran completamente masculinas.

" _Makao: El silencio de Pherae"_

\- ¡Suficiente! – Gritó Lucina alterada - ¿Irán sí o no?

" _Lucina: La paciencia de Altea"_

\- Nosotros iremos – Respondió Mark finalizando su pelea con Aspros – Pueden quedarse y darle un entierro digno a sus padres o acompañarnos y acabar con todo esto

No por algo, era el hijo del Rey Heroico. Su liderazgo era nato. Su cabello azulino y sus ojos verdes.

" _Mark: El liderazgo de Archanea"_

\- Te acompañaremos – Fue el único comentario de Makao refiriéndose a él y a su hermanito, sorprendiendo a todos a la vez de que podía hablar

\- Y nosotras – Dijeron Lilian y Eri al mismo tiempo causando una mirada de disgusto a su contraria

\- Nosotros les ayudaremos – Cain y Diana se miraron confiados con una leve sonrisa

\- Y yo iré igual – Terminó Loren abriéndose poco a poco

Todas las miradas, sin excepción, se dirigieron hacia Aspros quien parecía estar molesto de la situación.

\- ¿Nos acompañarás? – Preguntó Lucina esperanzada.

La mirada de todos incomodó al joven hasta hacerlo aceptar a la fuerza, aunque en el fondo, admitía su decisión de aceptar.

\- Bien – Sonrió Mark – Hora de irnos. Tomen sus armas y síganme

La Falchion, Ragnell, La espada de los Sellos, y algunas armas divinas pertenecientes a los, ahora muertos, héroes de leyenda, fueron equipadas por la segunda generación que vengaría aquellos caídos.

Cuando perdieron el conocimiento, Xane salió de su escondite avisando a la gran hija de Naga, una huída.

\- Claro, son hijos de "Los Héroes de Leyenda"

\- Tienes razón… Ahora vámonos…

\- ¿A dónde?

Una figura de gran armadura color casi purpura y cabello rubio, apareció frente a ellos. Xane defendió a la joven dragón como pudo, pero no era suficiente… La sangre de aquel guerrero, cubrió gran parte del pasto de la planicie donde se hallaban, manchando las botas de la chica de cabello verde así como la armadura del Rey de Bern.

\- Xane…

\- Sigues tú…

Tiki… Sólo pudo rezarle a su madre, por un futuro mucho más iluminado

(…)

 _Mark: El liderazgo de Archanea_

Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse con un poco de pesadez, pidiendo que los dejara abajo todavía un rato más disfrutando de aquel sueño donde su familia yacía reunida celebrando el nacimiento de Lucina… Donde existía la paz, infancia y tranquilidad.  
Pero no podía, Algo se lo impedía… El nuevo futuro.

\- ¡Mar-Mar!

Abrió los ojos con velocidad y susto ante la jovial voz que se hallaba cerca de él. Incorporándose del pasto mareándose a su vez por el repentino movimiento, bostezó. Buscó con la mirada la voz, descubriendo que se hallaba en las planicies alejadas del Palacio así como de la ciudad… Descansando a plenitud.

Un desconocido, acostado en la soledad de la zona… Ridículo…

" _¡Ha, ha! ¡Idiota!"_

Y la voz interna de Aspros no ayudaba…

\- ¡Corre, Mar-Mar!

\- ¡Te dije que no puedo correr!

¿Mar-Mar? ¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase? ¿Ese nombre cortado, lo había escuchado, pero dónde? Su corazón y mente le obligaban a volver a su pasado, y él también lo deseaba.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- ¡Felicidades, Mar-Mar!_

 _Mark se ocultó del otro lado de la cama de su madre ante la femenina voz, ante la apariencia desconocida de la mujer de cabello verde que abrazaba a su padre con alegría y hablaba con alegría y velocidad haciéndole incapaz de comprender las felicitaciones._

 _\- Gracias, Tiki – Sonrió avergonzado dejándose abrazar por la pequeña niña_

 _\- ¡Y a ti, Chris! – Sonrió abiertamente pasando sus brazos alrededor de la joven, quien se hallaba sentada en la cama_

 _\- Gracias - Sonrió la espadachín con naturalidad._

 _Tiki miró a la pequeña dormir en los brazos de su madre envuelta en una cobija amarilla y suave. Mark sonrió al ver como la joven, era dulce con su hermana, otorgándole dulces palabras, como caricias delicadas y sonrisas llenas de deseos. Claro que la sonrisa no duró cuando la mirada de la chica, "Tiki", se dirigió a él._

 _Mark subió a la cama por orden de su padre y se acercó a la pequeña._

 _\- Tú debes ser Mark – Se sentó frente a él sonriendo – Mucho gusto, soy Tiki…_

 _\- ¿Tiki…?_

 _La chica asintió dándole la mano que tardó en ser aceptada por el pequeño peliazul. Explicándose del por qué, era la primera vez que se veían aún cuando el pequeño tenía tres años de vivencia._

 _\- Mark… Tú serás… Tú también serás Mar-Mar_

 _\- Que original, Lady Tiki_

 _La pequeña saltó de la cama hacia los brazos del muchacho de cabello rojizo que entraba a la habitación._

 _\- ¡Sir Xane! – Sonrió para luego inflar las mejillas con molestia – ¡Mar-Mar! ¡Sir Xane se burló del apodo!_

 _\- Lo siento, Lady Tiki, era inevitable._

 _Ese día, conoció a Tiki y Xane y aunque a sus tres años no sabía que eran "dragones", les agradó demasiado... Más de una vez jugó con ellos, más de una vez rió y comió a su lado. Vivía con dragones y estaba bastante bien para él._

 _ **Flashback**_

Sonrió, distraído de todo a su alrededor. Hasta que captó algo más importantes que esos recuerdos de la infancia.

\- ¡Lucina!

Su hermana menor no se hallaba a su lado, no se hallaba cerca y el miedo de que la joven no llegara al pasado junto con él, apareció sin el propósito de desaparecer. Se levantó desesperado y nervioso ante la desaparición de la Princesa.

\- ¡Mar-Mar! ¡Un extraño!

Mark se giró encarando a Tiki quien parecía tener miedo de algo o alguien… Su apariencia era diferente a la que recordaba en su infancia. Más… niña… más dulce, más inocente.

A lo lejos, poco a poco, una segunda figura apareció, caminando con total tranquilidad provocando emoción en Mark.

\- Padre…

Marth, Rey de Archanea.

Tiki se acercó a Marth susurrándole algo que el Príncipe no escuchó pero que el Rey negó con una sonrisa. Se acercó al joven de cabello azul, extrañándose de su apariencia a cada centímetro de aproximación y causando nerviosismo al menor. En cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, las emociones de alegría, tristeza, preocupación y terror se combinaron haciendo imposible su habilidad de calma.

\- Disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos en algún lugar? – Preguntó mirándole seriamente – Se… Me hace muy familiar

¿Cuándo encontraba un joven de cabello azul, degrafilado y con una armadura idéntica a la suya? Sin mencionar que portaba la Falchion en una funda a su costado derecho, y que, más de uno lo había mencionado, poseían la misma altura siendo Mark, uno o dos centímetros más altos que su propio padre en plena juventud.

\- Es gracioso que lo pregunte… - Sonrió nervioso

La pequeña Tiki miró al joven, provocando una dilatación en sus pupilas. ¡Era Marth! Aplicando diferencias como en el cabello, iris, forma de vestir, aunque ésta fuera casi nula y la forma en como la funda de su espada, estaba colocada… Conservaba la misma tiara, lo que lo hacía menos natural.

\- ¿Le digo algo? – No le importaba el asunto, iría al punto definitivo – Sonará una completa locura… Pero…

\- Es mejor que lo diga ya…

Tomó aire y soltó:

\- Soy Mark… Su hijo…

Silencio…

Comprensión de las palabras…

Risa…

\- No se ría… – Suspiró - ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso? Sobre todo tú…

\- Lo lamento – Siguió – Es que… ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Soy su hijo Mark!

Ahora, la risa fue opacada por el ceño fruncido del Rey… Molesto, sin decir furioso, comenzó a alejarse de él para volver a su hogar donde sus familiares y trabajo le esperaban.

\- Está gastando mi tiempo, necesito que se retire

\- Pero-…

Tiki miró como el joven de nombre Mark, pensaba en algo mientras el mayor se alejaba con paso apresurado. Entonces, decidió ayudarle con algo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

\- ¡Mar-Mar!

\- " _La luz de mi oscuridad… El ruido de mi silencio… La sonrisa de mi tristeza. Eso, eres tú._ _"_

Marth se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras… Eran parte de un poema que le había dedicado a Chris, su esposa. Se dio la vuelta preguntando con la mirada cómo conocía eso y se acercó para reclamar de cómo conocía algo que era privado y único para él y la chica.

\- Lo recuerda, ¿No?

Marth silenció y Tiki siguió mirando.

 _-"Tú… eres mi hijo… La luz de mi… oscuridad, la calidez de mi frío… La… felicidad… de mi tristeza" -_ Pausó ante un nudo en la garganta pero terminó por continuar – " _Cuando tú lloras… mi corazón se rompe… Cuando tú ríes… mi corazón baila… Cuando tú…"_

Al saber que no seguiría, Mark terminó.

\- " _Vives… yo vivo contigo… Mi pequeño y… amado… Mark_ "

Marth, aún sorprendido de lo que escuchó, se acercó con cautela hasta terminar frente a él una vez más. Ese poema, lo había escuchado de los labios de su esposa la noche que Mark nació… No lo olvidaría, era único, un poema que Chris había creado sólo para él y que hace apenas un mes, dio existencia…

¿Era…Él…? Simplemente era imposible algún tipo de futuro que él fuese capaz de ver.

\- Esto no… No es…

\- Sé que es difícil, pero tengo una prueba más

Colgando de la funda de su espada, tomó una pequeña diadema dorada que debería ir en su cabellera, pero debido a las críticas, la mantuvo guardada hasta que llegase el día de que su uso, fuera necesario. Marth tomó el objeto de las manos del joven inspeccionando y tratando se asimilar todo, se quitó su tiara para compararla llevándose la más grandes de las sorpresas en su vida.

Eran idénticas.

\- Paso a ser mía cuando cumplí cinco años… - Respondió a su silencio – Era tu mayor recuerdo… Un regalo de Tía Elice ante el ataque a Altea y que para mí, simbolizaba todo el amor que me tenías como padre.

¿Era cierto?

Tomó la muñeca izquierda del joven buscando la marca de nacimiento que su primogénito tenía. Con desesperación, removió el guante de su mano y allí estaba… Una pequeña mancha levemente café que curiosamente, simbolizaba la herencia de un héroe. Una marca que Marth también poseía y con la cual, se había declarado que era digno descendiente directo de Anri.

Soltó su mano y Mark esperó respuesta en sus facciones, Tiki también parecía sorprendida de que alguien más, parece que de un futuro lejano, apareciera de repente.

\- ¿Lord Marth?

\- Es verdad… ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó tratando de no sonar molesto y sorprendido - ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

\- Es lo primero que quería oír – Sonrió

Pero a su sonrisa, Marth se molestó. El deseaba ver a su hijo como se encontraba ahora, cuando fuera el momento, sin importar tener que esperar veinte años para hacerlo. Pero sobretodo, le preocupaba el hecho de saber que por alguna razón nada gratificante, él estaba ahí.

\- Te diré… En veinte años… Morirás, y lo harás en esta época si no hacemos nada.

\- ¿Hacemos? – Preguntó confundido - ¿A quienes más te refieres?

\- El resto de mis amigos… Los hijos de tus amigos…

El Rey no lo creía, simplemente no podía… Aunque al final, aceptó la realidad.

\- Ah, por cierto…

El emperador le miró mientras ambos recorrían las planicies de vuelta al Palacio de Archanea, a la vez que Tiki hablaba sobre el gran parecido entre él y el joven.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar a mi hermanita?

Y aquello le sorprendió.

\- ¿H-Hermanita?

\- Bueno, no es tan pequeña – Rió – Es tres años menor, pero se comporta tan infantilmente que parece una niña

\- Espera, espera – Le interrumpió - ¿Tienes una hermana? Eso significa…

\- Sí, Mar-Mar – Rió Tiki - ¡Tendrás una hija en tres años!

Marth suspiró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y la vergüenza terminaba haciéndole compañía. Mark se preguntaba si de verdad era un buen momento para contarle, pero ya lo había hecho y no volvería a viajar en el pasado para evitar esa conversación.

\- Mark…

Marth se detuvo haciendo al chico detenerse a su vez, mirándole con confusión.

\- ¿Pasa algo, padre?

\- Bienvenido a casa

* * *

 _He decido alargar los momentos entre padres e hijos, agregarles algún título como los que ya vieron e incluir un par de personajes antes de la segunda parte (Ya que la segunda parte tendrá la misma dinámica, pero de diferente forma. A esa parte se le agregarán más conflictos y feels)._

 _ **Nira** : No sabía que era de tus favoritos, es bueno saber eso. Y esta vez, sí lo acabaré._

 _ **Angel** : Aspros se mantendrá y haré el esfuerzo de incluir un poco más a Aqua y por ende, Ike. Eso de incluir a Alexis y Greil antes, bueno… Lo verás cuando Aspros salga._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia._

* * *

 **~Pherae~**

" _Togho: La pequeña luz de Pherae"_.

" _Makao: El silencio de Pherae"_

Apretaba la mano de su hermano mayor al interceptar las miradas del resto de la gente en la ciudadela con temor y nerviosismo, las miradas de curiosidad, extrañeza y desconfianza. Makao se mantenía serio caminando recto hacia el frente, sin importar las miradas de los pobladores.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – Gruñó con desesperación

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Sin dinero! ¡¿Qué tipo de Marqués eres?! ¡Enano y pobre, que vergüenza!

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes y de la mayoría de los ciudadanos, se dirigieron hacia un punto lejano entre los puestos de comercio, curiosos a los gritos de molestia. El marqués de Pherae, el gran líder de la Liga Lyciana, el que derrotó al malvado Rey de Biran y al dragón oscuro Idoun…

\- ¡Ghya, por favor!

Estaba siendo dominado por una chica… Más bien, humillado por una chica.

\- ¡Eres un perdedor!

Lalum se alejó un paso de ambos chicos, mientras Lilina apretaba la mano de su novio mirando con odio a la peliroja.

Roy decidió alejarse del jinete jalando a Lilina consigo mostrando enojo e ira, claro, además de vergüenza por lo que la chica le hizo pasar frente a su pueblo.

\- ¡Pa-!

\- Espera…

Makao interrumpió el grito de alegría que Togho emitiría al ver como quien creía su padre, era tranquilizado por un beso que no provenía de su madre. El pequeño se sorprendió y entristeció aunque el mayor se mantenía serio. Tanto el marqués como su novia pasaron frente a ellos, a Roy no le importó su presencia.

\- Ya verás que una lectura te ayudará – Comentó Lilina

Ambos terminaron perdiéndose entre el bullicio de la gente, Makao jaló a su hermanito cerca de su madre para escuchar de lo que hablaba con la bailarina, comenzando a sospechar un poco de la situación.

\- Sólo dile… - Sonrió Lalum – Yo sé que Roy también te quiere

\- ¿Con esa noble como su novia? – Soltó una carcajada – Gracias… Pero creo que lo mejor será volver a Altea.

Los Príncipes se miraron entre sí sin creer lo que su madre decía. Es obvio que se conocerían, pero, ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo si no era pronto?

\- ¿Y cuándo volverás?

\- Nunca…

Makao frunció el ceño y Togho abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- P-Pero…

\- Mi hogar necesita de mí… Altea es mi lugar, no aquí… - Suspiró – Marth, hizo un poco de mal el presentármelo…

\- ¿Quién…?

Ghya negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y dando un último adiós a la joven de cabello naranja, sus pies comenzaron a andar con el propósito de alejarse de aquel estresante lugar. Togho y Makao se miraron sin saber qué hacer, pronto, una idea surgió.

\- Tú ve por mamá – Dijo el mayor – Yo iré por papá… Nos veremos en el fuerte al lado del castillo

\- Sí

Con total decisión en sus rostros, el de ojos naranjas comenzó a correr al lado contrario que de ojos azules con el firme fin, de hacer que sus padres estén juntos al fin.

 **~Altea~**

 _"Lucina: La paciencia de Altea"_

\- ¡Esa es mi madre!

\- Dices que Chris… ¿Es tu madre?

Lucina dejó de lanzar gritos silenciosos de ovación cuando aquella voz masculina le llamó. Bajando los brazos con ánimo, miró hacia el frente y temió al ver al Jinete más famoso de Aurelis frente a ella.

\- ¡S-Sir Wolf!

No le tenía miedo, al fin y al cabo, él sacrificó su vida para que ella y Mark llegaran a salvo al barco que lo llevaría a Pherae, era su apariencia tan seria y fría era la que le daba miedo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó el jinete

\- Yo… Soy Lucina…

\- ¿Lucina? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Sonrió enormemente al ver como su madre dejaba a los futuros soldados para ponerle atención a ella y sacarla del apuro.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Sir Wolf?

El arquero se percató de la mirada de la joven pidiendo discreción en el asunto, pidió disculpas y se excusó diciendo que era hora de seguir con el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas.

Después de que la Reina le perdiera la vista al jinete, su vista se enfocó en la peliazul.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Lucina…. L-Lowell…

Chris alzó la ceja con extrañeza al apellido de su esposo. ¿Había alguien más con el apellido acaso?

\- Sé qué piensa… - Tomó aire – Pero le diré algo… Mi padre es… Marth Lowell….

No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Le había engañado? ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! No por algo, Marth había dejado a Caeda por ella y le había dedicado unos poemas para decirle cuanto la quería. Incluso, aún conservaba la rosa azul que le regaló hace dos años.

\- Antes de que haga algo contra mi padre, hay algo que he estado queriendo decirle cuando la viera

Y ahora, la reacción de sorpresa ante el abrazo, era indescriptible.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Ma…má?

Las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a humedecer su ropa extrañando más y más al espadachín de cabello corto.

\- ¿Lucina…?

\- Al fin tengo el honor de verte y abrazarte – Se separó de ella para mirarle y sonreírle – Madre… Te extrañé tanto…

\- ¿Tienes alguna forma de comprobar lo que dices?

\- No… Mark tiene las únicas pruebas – Regresó a su posición de rodearle con sus brazos - Pero me alegra al fin tenerte conmigo

Chris, sorprendida a más no poder de la gran noticia, intentó calmar a la menor con la intención de corresponder a su abrazo. Su pequeño Mark, también se hallaba con ella, ¿Pero dónde?  
Lo que más impresión le causó, es que tendría otro hijo, aunque ésta era mujer y no la conocería por razones desconocidas.

\- ¡Mi señora!

Se separó de la pequeña con velocidad al escuchar el grito de emergencia.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? – Preguntó Wolf caminando hacia las féminas y el mensajero

\- ¡El Palacio ha sido atacado por bandidos! – Respondió exaltado

\- ¿Qué hay sobre los que se hallaban dentro? – Preguntó Chris

\- No sabemos nada… El ataque fue repentino

El mensajero se retiró, Chris y Wolf hablaron sobre lo que debían hacer. Tardarían en llegar a Archanea, pero necesitaban ambos llegar para saber un poco de la situación. Lucina dio a entender que posiblemente, Mark estaría allí con su padre y sin recibir un no, salió con ellos.

 **~Pherae~**

Makao seguía con el ceño fruncido haciendo lo posible porque Roy le hiciera caso a su presencia al menos, pero nada. Haciendo caso omiso a sus alrededor tanto de él como de su padre, irrumpió en la sala haciendo notar su presencia. Tanto le había costado entrar al castillo y pasar desapercibido.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Preguntó Lilina levantándose de la silla y llamando a los guardias por inercia

Sin decir nada, tomó a Roy del brazo comenzando a jalarlo.

\- Necesitamos hablar

El rostro del joven era completamente serio, pero con un ápice de tristeza. Roy no podía del todo comprender que quería aquel extraño con él, pero aceptó hablar. Dándoles la orden a los guardias de retirarse y pidiendo perdón a Lilina, se dejó guiar fuera del castillo.

\- Que sea rápido…

\- Lo será

La Reina de Ositia se molestó que aquel extraño interrumpiera tanto su momento político como romántico con su prometido y sin quedarse con la duda, les siguió.

Roy seguía esperando que el joven dijera algo, pero sólo habían salido del castillo para seguir hacia el fuerte en completo silencio y eso le molestaba a grados máximos.

\- Disculpa…

\- ¡Makao!

Un pequeño de ojos naranjas se había lanzado en un abrazo que el de ojos azules no negó corresponder en cuanto el fuerte fue divisado. Intercambiaron unas palabras y siguieron en marcha. El marqués pudo decidir darse la vuelta y volver con Lilina, pero prosiguió, más lo que halló dentro del fuerte…

\- ¡Ghya!

No le agradó.

\- ¡Roy! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, enano?!

\- ¡Eso no tiene porqué importarte, metiche!

Un intercambio de miradas bastó para que ambos "extraños", se miraran confundidos y sorprendidos.

\- Pobre de tu esposo – Comentó Roy – Tener que soportar a una metiche como tú

\- Pobre de tu esposa – Siguió Ghya – Casarse con un enano como tú

Sus miradas de odio rápidamente cambiaron ante el comentario del pequeño.

\- ¿En serio son nuestros padres?

\- Aunque lo dudes…

\- Se llevan tan mal

\- Pero lo son

Ambos adultos sincronizaron sus palabras aún sin creer bastante a lo que los pequeños decían.

\- ¿Padres…?

\- Sí – Sonrió Togho – Ustedes son nuestros padres. Roy Laine y Ghya

Ghya carcajeó seguida de Roy, al menos, eso tenían en común.

\- Tenemos la prueba – Habló Makao ante su silencio

Sólo había una espada que había sido usada para sellar a los dragones en la Batida y Roy la traía en su funda que se hallaba detrás de su espalda. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el chico que aparentaba 16 años, traía una idéntica en el mismo lugar que su "padre"?

\- ¿Ahora nos crees?

Ghya y Roy se miraron sin saber qué responder o cómo hacerlo.

\- Venimos del futuro – Siguió Togho con un tono triste en su voz – Somos sus hijos del futuro… Nos sorprende el encontrarlos así

Ninguno sabía cómo responder a ello, los jóvenes del futuro se mantuvieron en silencio, dejando a los mayores pensar en una respuesta que fuera bueno tanto para ellos como para el resto.

Esperaron, hasta escuchar un suspiro; Sin segundo alguno, miraron a Ghya con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás molesta acaso? – Preguntó Roy algo ofendido a la "buena noticia"

Ghya refunfuñó una vez más y ante las expresiones de su rostro molesto, Roy no pudo evitar reír levemente llamando la atención de ambos chicos menores. Suspiró por última vez, controló su molestia y miró a los tres.

\- ¿Sabes, enano? – Sonrió – Sólo esperaba el momento para decirte

El marqués estaba sorprendido… Ghya le abrazaba.

\- Te quiero, enano

Más sorpresas juntando el que Roy correspondiera a esa muestra de cariño.

 **~Crimea~**

" _Aspros Acrab: La fuerza de Gama"_

Llevaba por lo menos una hora buscando una maldita pista acerca de la ubicación de sus padres, pero nada… Al contrario, estaba perdido más que encontrado.

Decidió detenerse al ver que había pasado ese árbol sin hojas una vez más, se sentó debajo de un árbol frondoso para descasar y limpiarse el sudor que la espesa humedad le ocasionó. Por más que caminara, los alrededores eran iguales diferenciando los pequeños animalillos del bosque y que poco a poco, la noche comenzara a aparecer quedando solamente en atardecer.

Pasos pesados seguidos de ligeros se escucharon y Aspros decidió averiguar quién era y lo que encontró, le alegró y confundió.

¿Qué hacía su padre en Crimea?

Lo entendía de Mist como el resto de los mercenarios, pero… ¿Ike?

\- Ike…

El hombre de cabello azul se detuvo miró al frente ante la voz y figura que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia.

\- Padre….

Mist miró con un poco de sorpresa al joven frente a ellos, Ike seguía intentando asimilar qué hacía un chico como él, en medio de la nada.

\- ¿Estás perdido? – Preguntó el hombre

Mentiría diciendo que no, pero se vería ridículo diciendo que sí. Sólo silenció levantándose para acercárseles y platicar un poco más a gusto.

\- Tenemos un fuerte cerca – Sonrió Mist - ¿Quieres venir? Debes tener hambre

Ah, pero no quería hablar, sólo… pensaba en qué diría y cómo lo haría.

\- Parece que puedes arreglártelas solo…

\- ¡Ike, no seas así!

Sí… Estimaba a su padre, aún cuando hacía eso o sólo lo insinuaba.

\- Iré…

 **~Archanea~**

\- ¡Ríndete ya!

Era la quinta vez que salía rodando por el suelo tapizado de terciopelo del pasillo del castillo. Sin soltar su espada, se apoyo en las palmas de sus manos para levantarse y toser un poco de sangre provocado por los golpes en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

\- Creí que serías un digno oponente… - Rió sin nada de educación – Eres el hijo del idiota que me derrotó, no eres más que una burla

Se intentó levantar con dificultad, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo, dejaba de responder comenzando con la mano que sostenía Falchion.

\- Sabes que no deberías vivir

Forzaba a su cuerpo a levantarse y esquivar las patadas que Medeus le propinaba a su estomago, a su rostro o cualquier extremidad. Pero no lo lograba, había llegado al límite. Se levantó tambaleándose y forzó lo más que podía la vista debido a que la sangre que resbala desde su frente, estropeaba por completo la visión.

\- No quiero asesinarte aún…

Tomó el mango de la espada con las dos manos y dio un paso adelante para seguir con la pelea, pero Medeus se dio la vuelta marchándose finalmente.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Preguntó ofendido

\- Es aburrido pelear contra alguien débil… Si pongo toda mi fuerza… Morirás en un instante y si quiero disfrutar de tu sufrimiento como el de tu padre… Esperaré con paciencia…

Mark no lo dejaría ir así como así, pero al dar otro paso hacia adelante, cayó al suelo incapaz de seguir…

\- ¿C-Cómo llegaste aquí…?

\- Una chica nos trajo…. – Fue lo único que respondió

La visión forzada comenzó a volverse borrosa, soltó la espada finalmente deseando mantener sus ojos abiertos cuando le era imposible mantenerlos vivos.

\- ¡Mark!

La voz de su padre, distorsionada por el cansancio, le llamaba a gritos.

\- ¡Mark!

\- Lo siento, Luci… - Sonrió teniendo en mente que sería la última vez – No podré… llevarte con madre…

 **~Pherae~**

" _Togho: La pequeña luz de Pherae"_.

" _Makao: El silencio de Pherae"_

\- Ya veo, han pasado por bastante sólo para llegar aquí…

Togho simplemente se dejó a los mimos de su madre mientras su hermano mayor, le contaba toda la historia.

\- Tienen nuestro apoyo – Respondió Roy sin dejar de lado sus deberes como marqués

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Makao

\- No puedo darles más.

\- Tal vez tu amor como padre

Makao sabía que no había pasado mucho desde que se confesó su parentesco con él, pero Ghya había desmotado todo el amor que tenía hacia ellos como Madre y hacia Roy como pareja sentimental, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué le impedía a él demostrarlo también? ¿Era Lilina? ¿Era Ghya? Eran…. ¿Eran ellos?

\- ¿Somos nosotros acaso? – Preguntó molesto - ¿Es mamá entonces? ¡Porque desde que llegamos, no nos has mirado como tus hijos! Sólo… como extraños.

Roy se acercó haciendo pensar a Makao en una reprimenda por su altanera actitud, aunque no era ello, pero lo que hizo fue revolverle el cabello.

\- Perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte pensar eso – Sonrió – Es sólo que, aún lo asimilaba… No es fácil, ¿Sabes? Ponte en mi posición; Tienes una novia, de la nada llega alguien y te dice que te casarás con alguien más y tendrás dos hijos, ¿Verdad que no sería fácil asimilar?

Todos le dieron la razón.

\- Lo lamento…

\- Nunca más vuelvas a dudar que no te quiera, hijo – Le abrazó

Era un bello momento entre padre e hijo.

\- Que adorables – Sonrió Ghya enternecida

Togho asintió preguntándose a la vez, cuándo le tocaría ese momento a él también.

* * *

Sé que es día de los inocentes, sólo si lees esto el 28 de Diciembre o el día en que realmente se realicen las bromas, pero lo que yo diré no es una. Dejaré Fanfiction y los únicos fics que se seguirán subiendo y que dejaré son:  
 _\- Futuro Erróneo/Future Past/Ajedrez._ _ **(Fire Emblem)  
**_ \- _So Close_ _ **(Fire Emblem)**_ _  
\- What if?/If_ _ **(Fire Emblem)**_ _  
\- The Hero's Shade_ _ **(The Legend of Zelda)  
**_ _\- Mi sueño_ _ **(The Legend of Zelda)**_

 _Las demás se cancelarán y posiblemente borrarán. Si alguno quiere la culminación de alguna de las historias, se las haré llegar personalmente, tal es el caso de "The Land of our memories" con un conocido mío._

 _Realmente no es una broma, así que los veo después._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia**_

 **~Crimea~**

" _Aspros: La fuerza de Gamma"_

Su sonrisa interna era de completa satisfacción, hace tanto que no probaba una comida hecha con dedicación, sin prisas… "Con amor" Era verdad aunque fuese… Cursi.

\- ¿Está rico? – Preguntó Mist con completa dulzura haciendo a Aspros asentir – Me alegra

Ike llevaba rato mirando al joven que comía la carne que a él tanto le gustaba, con tranquilidad y un poco de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Soren con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba y un poco de frialdad

\- Aspros – Respondió después de tragar su bocado y con simpleza

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – Preguntó Titania igualmente seria

El silencio completo del peliazul, provocó una enorme tensión. Sobre todo a Mia, que hasta cierto punto, le interesaba saber más del muchacho. Terminó por beber su vaso con agua y mirando a Ike haciendo que el resto le mirara, respondió señalándolo.

\- Él…

Después de un rato de silencio. Todos los mercenarios se hallaban detrás de la puerta, escuchando a escondidas la explicación que Aspros le daría a Ike ya que Aqua, no se hallaba en ese momento cerca. Exceptuando Shinon y Soren, el primero porque no le importaba y el segundo por educación.

Escuchaba atento, asimilando la palabra… combate, sangre, muerte y viaje al pasado. Una historia que podría ser falsa o no, pero…

¿Qué cara poner ante el anillo que el muchacho le enseñaba como prueba? Ese mismo anillo que le regaló a su esposa.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- ¡Yo sí le creo!

La concentración en el anillo y la historia, impidieron que cualquiera entrara a la habitación. Mist es acercó a ambos con el propósito de ayudar al joven.

\- ¡Mira! ¡No hay otro anillo en el mundo!

\- Vamos, Ike – Siguió Boyd – No niegues al pobre chico. Su historia no será creíble, pero…

\- ¿Necesita su ayuda? – Preguntó Rolf adivinando las palabras de su hermano

\- Eso mismo

Ike siguió dudando de sus palabras unos momentos más. No tenía hijos, lo que hacía que la situación fuera más complicada de afirmar.

\- ¿Sabes, Aspros….?

El joven alzó la mirada después de mantenerla en el suelo un rato.

\- A tu madre le encantará conocerte

Sí… Al final le creyeron…

Tardó horas la llegada de su madre, esperando ansioso sin hacerse notar eso; Escuchando las historias de Titania, pasando buenos con su padre y los leves mimos de Mist y a su vez, alejándose disimuladamente de ellos.

\- ¡Ike!

Hasta que la espera terminó cuando Aqua entró al recinto.

-¡Ike! – Se acercó hasta el peliazul con un poco de emoción – No creerás de lo que me he enterado en el bosque

\- En realidad…

La joven miró al chico que se hallaba detrás del mercenario, extrañándose de su presencia. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué tenía cierto parecido con Ike?

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Él… Él es Aspros y… Es nuestro hijo

Ante la misma escena de confusión, continuó. ¿Qué rostro poner, ante la misma prueba que el joven mostró ante Ike? Incluso tenía puesto el anillo que el chico mostraba. La sorpresa, era demasiado para asimilarlo en un rato, pero…

Después de asimilarlo…. Finalmente, más allá de la impresión, aceptó.

\- Un hijo… ¡Tenemos un hijo!

No recordaba que su madre fuera tan… ¿Cariñosa? ¿Esa era la palabra que buscaba?

El abrazo que recibió en sólo segundos, los besos que le otorgaba en todo el rostro, sólo lo avergonzaba en frente del resto de los mercenarios.

\- ¡Eres mejor de lo que esperaba! ¡Te pareces a tu padre! ¡Tan bien parecido!

Sólo, se dejó besar. Hace tanto que no recibía los cariños de su madre.

\- ¡Ike! – Miró al otro hombre y lo llamó en forma de orden - ¡Debemos apurarnos!

Esa… "proposición", no sólo sorprendió a Ike, sino a más de uno.

\- ¡Ya quiero verlo de bebé! – Regresó a besarle - Cargarte, mimarte, leerte y cantarte

El sonrojo del mercenario, tanto como el de Aspros, eran únicos. Mist estaba enternecida junto con Titania y Mia, Shinon hacía cara de asco, Boyd estaba sorprendido, el resto, se mantenía serio.

Aqua no podía sentirse más feliz cuando aquel que sería su hijo en un futuro, correspondió a su abrazo, con un poco de fuerza aferrándose a su sueño hecho realidad y tras su susurro.

\- Te extrañé mucho… mamá

No podía llorar, no debía llorar… Había crecido así y así se mantendría por más que deseara hacerlo.

\- Espera… - Interrumpió Aqua el momento con un poco de confusión en su cabeza – En el bosque, había un par de chicos que decían ser nuestros hijos…

Ahora la sorpresa llegó en Aspros e Ike al mismo tiempo.

\- Un par de chicos, lindos realmente, mellizos. Deberían estar afuera

Aspros, al escuchar la palabra "mellizos", se dirigió hacia la salida con desesperación y nerviosismo seguido de sus padres. Aqua les dio la poca descripción de los chicos.

Una joven de ojos azul turquesa, de cabello negro y liso atado en una cola de caballo, bastante parecida su madre; El chico, podría decir que el vivo retrato de su padre sólo que éste, tenía el cabello más oscuro, era serio e inteligente.

\- ¡Alexis! ¡Greil! – Gritó sus nombres

\- ¿Los conoces? – Preguntaron sus padres

\- Son… Mis hermanos menores…

\- ¡Aspros! ¡Madre, Padre!

Allí estaba, la Princesa de su padre, la pequeña persistente, obstinada pero amable y amigable Alexis…Detrás, el consentido de su madre, el serio e inteligente Greil, además de burlón.

\- ¿De verdad son hermanos de Aspros? – Preguntó Ike sorprendido por el abrazo de la joven

\- ¿No nos parecemos? – Preguntó el chico abrazando a Aqua - Es obvio, soy más atractivo que él

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Cuestionó Aspros un poco molesto a su repentina decisión – Estaban a salvo en donde los dejé

\- Es obvio que no podrías solo con esto – Respondió Greil

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Greil dijo que estaba preocupado por ti – Siguió respondiendo Alexis mirándole burlonamente

\- ¡Cállate, Alexis!

El joven detuvo de nueva cuenta, como tiempo atrás, la pelea de los mellizos para concentrarse el algo más importante.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron?

\- Una chica de pelo verde de una gema en la cabeza… Se veía en un mal estado…

Él no quería que sus hermanos estuvieran metidos en esta situación, pero tampoco podía dejarlos a su suerte.

Después de un rato lleno de cariño entre la familia Acrab, Aspros contó todo lo que sabía y lo que haría. Más de una vez, Aqua se negó a dejarlo ir ahora que lo conocía, pero… No tenía opción.

\- Dime, hijo…

Aspros miró a su padre con interrogación.

\- ¿Es posible cambiar todo esto?

Él asintió.

\- Me reuniré con Mark en Ylisse… ¿Qué haremos después? Será cosa suya…

La ventaja sobre todo este asunto, es que sus padres se conocían entre sí. Habían convivido más de una vez tanto en el futuro como en su pasado.

\- Marth no lo dejará ir solo… Y yo tampoco – Con seriedad, habló – Iré contigo

No sabía si negarse o aceptar…

\- Yo tampoco los dejaré ir solos… - Siguió Aqua – Los acompañaré

Y por el amor que sentía hacia sus padres, se negó, pero tampoco, podía negarles muchas cosas.

\- Entonces… Deben prepararse, partiremos mañana por la mañana

\- ¡Y nosotros iremos! – Hablaron los mellizos

Aspros ya no supo qué responder.

 **~Chalphy~**

Ambos pares de ojos se miraban con determinación, sus espadas entre sus rostros impedían que alguno de sus ataques se excediera y cortara la piel. La joven de cabello negro dio un paso atrás seguido de otro que la alejara a una distancia considerable para finalmente saltar en un ataque final, que fue bloqueado con gran facilidad.

\- Muy bien… - Dijo la voz femenina – Suficiente por hoy…

\- ¡Aww…! ¡Pero, Madre! – Dijo la chica bajando la espada - ¡Quiero seguir entrenando!

\- Ella tiene razón – Seliph clavó la espada en el suelo – Buen ataque… hija

Las mejillas levemente pálidas se tiñeron de rojo ante el cumplido del que sería su padre en dos años. Seliph Baldos Chalphy.

\- Muy buenos movimientos, Diana – Sonrió Cain, primo suyo

\- Gracias… - Suspiró

El castaño se dio cuenta de cómo su gran ánimo decayó en sólo segundos. Mirándola y sonriendo como solía hacerlo de niños, Diana admitió todo.

\- Se ven tan felices… - Comenzó mirando como sus padres, platicaban amenamente con los padres de Cain – Sin pensar, lo que seguirá después.

\- Por eso hemos venido, ¿No?- Le revolvió el cabello – A asegurarnos que esta escena se repita más de una vez

\- ¿Y si no lo logramos?

La Princesa de Chalphy no solía comportarse tan decaídamente como ahora. Ella era positiva y gran estratega… Pero desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, sólo pudo pensar en como su madre, podría pasarla… Ahora mismo, pensaba en como Larcei podría soportar su muerte y sin ella a su lado.

\- Sé lo que piensas – Dijo Cain mirando hacia los adultos - ¿Sabes? Mi madre también debe estar preocupada por mi padre y por mí, pero… Los soldados de Nordion pueden defenderla… Y si fallamos y quedamos bajo el yugo de los soldados…

Diana sonrió cuando el joven pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en forma de abrazo.

\- Yo te protegeré

Cain tenía ese lado sobre protector sobre Diana desde niños ya que ambos crecieron sin sus madres, aunque sí con sus padres. Entre risas finalmente y enojos por las bromas provocadas, terminaron ambos entre sus padres contando las anécdotas que más conocían que se harían realidad en años.

 **~Pherae~**

Togho miraba desde el marco de la puerta, entre un pequeño hueco, como Lilina lloraba ante las palabras de Roy.

" _Lo lamento… Pero nuestro compromiso… Queda roto"_

\- ¿Qué haces, pequeño?

El pequeño noble alzó la mirada encontrándose con su madre y su rostro de completa sorpresa ante las palabras que salían de los labios de su nueva pareja. Lilina estaba destrozada, pero no lo mostraba, sólo las lágrimas salían.

\- Estaré bien – Mostró seriedad y frialdad ante el toque de Roy en su hombro – Que tengas, una vida llena de prosperidad.

\- Lilina, por favor…

Roy la siguió hasta la puerta deseando obtener su perdón ante su traición, pero no lo conseguiría... Al menos, en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Acabaste?

Ignorando la voz de Ghya, regresó a su despacho encerrándose de paso. Había acabado el romance con la niña que creció junto a él, que sabía todas sus fortalezas como debilidades… Por un par de chicos que decían ser sus hijos y de la chica a quien odiaba, hasta hace un par de días.

\- ¿Papá? – Preguntó el pequeño Togho

Pero simplemente no respondió y Ghya pareció escuchar un… llanto…

\- Ven… - Le sonrió a su hijo menor dándole la mano – Vamos a traer el postre favorito de tu padre, ¿Sí?

El asintió con una sonrisa además de preguntarse la ubicación de su hermano mayor.

 **~Renais~**

L'Arachel como Eri, llevaban horas discutiendo sobre Ephraim, aunque éste no estuviera cerca para escuchar como dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, hablaban maravillas de él. Porque tenía confianza de que eso era…

-….

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eph?

El Rey negó con la cabeza lo que le había estado llamando la atención desde hace dos días que Eri como Lilian llegaron a sus vidas, no quería preocupar a su gemela.

Eirika le miró de reojo al ver su silencio.

\- Veo que se llevan bien - Sonrió Eirika viendo como madre e hija reían sin preocupación alguna

-…

 **Flashback**

 _\- D-Disculpe… Lord Ephraim_

 _Bajó el libro que yacía leyendo tranquilamente en la soledad de su despacho, cuando la voz con preocupación le llamó. Sorprendiéndose de la formalidad de la hija de su hermana hacia él, se levantó para recibirla._

 _\- ¿Lilian? ¿Pasa algo?_

 _\- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?_

 _Aceptó mientras el misterio sobre el tema lo dominaba. No era como su hija le había descrito._

" _ **¡Es mala! Siempre está sonriendo aunque no tenga nada. ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué es más feliz que yo?"**_

 _Sonaba egoísta, pero era tan contraía._

 _\- Dime…_

 _La chica intentaba hacer salir las palabras de su boca, pero… tenía miedo de la respuesta._

 _\- Lord Ephraim… Eri es…_

 _\- ¿Consentida, pretensiosa?_

 _Ella negó. ¿Realmente Eri tenía esa visión sobre como ella la veía?_

 _\- No… Ella es… Una chica que no sabe aceptar el no… - Tomó aire para seguir – Y esto ocasionó la muerte… de su madre…_

 _Ya sabía cómo morían él y L'Arachel así como Eirika y Seth. Pero no sabía que había sido ocasionado por su propia hija._

 _\- Una noche, en el castillo de Rausten… Lyon atacó a aquellos que impidieron la resurrección de Fomortis…. L'Arachel huyó con Eri, pero…_ _ **"¡No! ¡No quiero ir con nadie que no sea mi madre!"**_ _Fueron interceptadas por mercenarios, L'Arachel fue asesinada y Eri seguía… Hasta que la guardia llegó…_

 _Ephraim no asimilaba a dónde quería llegar. ¿Contarle cómo su esposa moría?_

 _\- A lo que quiero llegar es que si usted no corrige esa idea en Eri en unos años… Ese hecho ocurrirá de nuevo lo que hará más fácil que lo siguiente, pase… - Apretó los puños – Me reuniré con Lord Mark en unos días para seguir con lo siguiente y…_

 _\- ¿Eri te acompañará?_

 _\- No…_

 _Lilian sonrió._

 _\- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y siempre me ha hablaba maravillas de usted así que… quiero que viva nuevas_

 _Ephraim no comprendió._

 _\- En resumen… Quiero que se quede aquí, en Renais con usted. Haga que evite la muerte de su madre y le pido, evite la de mi padre… - Sonrió – Y yo me haré cargo de evitar la suya. Posiblemente no vuelva, pero… no se puede evitar_

 _\- ¿Y Eirika lo sabe?_

 _\- No y no lo sabrá_

 _El Rey intentó dialogar, pero el que alguien tocara su puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y que Lilian se levantara, lo distrajo._

 _\- Le pido, no diga nada… Me iré en cuento pueda…_

 _\- ¿Padre? ¿Está Lilian contigo?_

 _Una reverencia bastó para abrirle el corazón._

 _\- Gracias por su comprensión, Lord Ephraim…_

 _\- Dime Tío Eph…_

 _Lilian rió lo suficientemente infantil para obligar a Eri a entrar irrumpiendo con el momento cálido._

 **Flashback**

Pero no estaba seguro de no contarle a su hermana lo que pasaría después de ese día. Estaba tan feliz de tener a su hija cerca, que verle marchar, le causaría una gran tristeza.

\- Eiri…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eph?

Le había prometido a Lilian no decir nada, pero prefería ver a su hermana feliz.

\- Lilian….

\- ¿Revelarás todo?

Los soldados que se hallaban cerca, rápidamente rodearon al intruso que había aparecido en cuestión de segundos. Aquel cabello casi purpura, era irreconocible.

\- ¡¿Lyon?!

El Príncipe de Grado… Frente a ellos aparentando excelente salud.

\- P-Pero… ¡Estabas muerto! – Fueron las únicas palabras de Eirika debido a la impresión

\- Ha pasado tiempo… - Sonrió suavemente – Mis mejores amigos…

Los guardias mantenían en posición sus lanzas mientras los refuerzos llegaban y el General junto con su hija, aparecían.

\- ¡Lyon!

El joven hechicero miró con sorpresa a la pequeña chica que traía la espada que alguna vez perteneció a su amada Eirika… Al menos, la de su tiempo, cuando vivía.

\- Veo que tú también has venido…

Seth, sujetando la espada con ambas manos, se posicionó delante de su hija al ver las oscuras intenciones del antiguo Príncipe.

\- No sé cómo llegó, pero no dejaré que le haga daño.

\- A ella todavía no…

Susurrando unas palabras las cuáles eran un hechizo de invocación, los guardias se lanzaron al ataque, pero en sólo un par de segundos, el Príncipe había desaparecido dejando una marca en el suelo.

" _Si saben a lo que vamos, no dudarán en ir tras nosotros. Tengan cuidado"_

Las palabras de Mark todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Lyon había atacado al fin. Era hora de marcharse….

* * *

Pregunta para AngelTerra: ¿Te gustaría ver a los mellizos en esta parte del fic, o hasta la 2da parte?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **~Archanea~**_

Recorría los pasillos con paso lento, mientras se cubría la nariz con la mano debido al olor que provocó la carne en descomposición de los soldados que dieron su vida para defender su patria de Medeus. La sangre salpicada en las paredes comenzaba a desvanecerse, las cortinas de las grandes ventanas se hallaban rotas o quemadas… Algunas estructuras en el suelo, como las del techo, le demostraban el lugar donde su hermano peleó contra el Dragón…

Y perdió….

Regresó a la habitación en las zonas donde la destrucción no había llegado, pero los gritos de su hermano, le impidieron entrar.

Chris había regresado con un trapo limpio y un recipiente con agua limpia mientras Marth salía para vaciar el recipiente con líquido completamente rojo.

Se pegó a la puerta para escuchar.

¬ Estarás bien… Sólo… háblame…

La herida provocada en su ojo derecho, no había podido ser curada por medio de bastones, por lo que una anciana de la ciudadela, usando métodos tradicionales, hacía lo posible por regresarle la vista.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando entró, se acercó a la cama para tomar la mano de su hermano causando un leve apretón.

¬ Dime, Mark… - Le habló Chris – En tu futuro… ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

¬ Sí, se llamaba Cath – Sonrió intentando soportar el dolor producido por el objeto que la anciana usaba para sacar los restos de vidrio – Servía en el castillo como líder de un escuadrón de Jinetes e Pegaso… Pero ella… murió antes que ustedes…

¬ ¿Y no hay nadie más? – Preguntó Marth

Mark silenció.

¬ Sí… Se llama… Li- ¡Agh!

Lucina se preocupó al ver como su hermano tomaba las sábanas con las manos demostrando la agonía que sufría.

¬ Ya casi acabamos

Las lágrimas que resbalaban desde su ojo sano, les producían una enorme tristeza a sus padres. Pensar que el pequeño que dormía plácidamente en el cuarto de sus padres, siendo cuidado por Elice, pasaría por lo que el muchacho frente a ellos pasó… Era un sentimiento difícil de describir.

La anciana dio por terminada la tarea dando la mala noticia de que la visión del joven jamás volvería a menos que fuera un milagro, cubrió aquella herida con un vendaje blanco que no tardó en mancharse de rojo gracias a la sangre derramada, dio órdenes de cómo debía ser su cuidado y se retiró.

Rápidamente se le dio un té que bajara el dolor y que al paso de los minutos, lo hiciera acabar en su mundo de sueños.

¬ Pobre de mi niño…

Lucina miró de reojo a su madre, quien movía el flequillo que caía desde su frente hasta sus ojos. Marth no tardó en acompañarle en su pesar afirmando que el pequeño, seguía intacto.

¬ ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Ambos adultos miraron a la menor esperando su respuesta.

¬ Teníamos que vernos en un lugar en específico cuando nos reuniéramos con ustedes – Respondió tomando la mano de su hermano transmitiendo confort con el toque pues parecía que el Príncipe, tenía pesadillas – Allí, Mark y Aspros nos dirían qué era lo siguiente…

¬ ¿En dónde?

En el lugar donde se llevó a cabo todo… Un continente sin habitante alguno, al menos, en su futuro…

¬ ¿Cómo se llama el país al de irán?

Lucina pensó sin mucha concentración al ver las muecas de dolor de Mark, hasta que respondió.

¬ Ylisse… Así se llamaba.

Se levantó con cuidado de no abrir sus heridas y, aunque todavía su ojo sangraba junto con esas punzadas llenas de dolor que le causaban molestia, prefería salir de su hogar y proteger a su familia como podía.

\- Mark, te he traído la comida que tanto te gusta

Lucina abrió la puerta para que sus padres entraran detrás de ella mientras cargaba una bandeja con comida, y el ver a Mark colocándose su capa para seguir con la funda de su espada y su tiara en su cabello azulino, Chris se apresuró.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - Preguntó molesta acercándose

\- Me voy...- Respondió acomodando su diadema dorada

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde? - Preguntó Marth mostrando aquel lado paterno que escondía.

\- Ylisse...Posiblemente ya han llegado y yo sigo aquí, descansando...

\- ¡Eso es porque lo necesitas! - Alzó Chris la voz- ¡En este mismo instante regresas a la cama!

\- Pero... ¡Mamá!

Lucina rió. Jamás había visto a su hermano hacer una rabieta, sin exagerarla, y ahora que lo veía, era divertido.

-... Irás...- Respondió Marth - Pero... Iré contigo

Mark rápidamente negó excusándose que era peligroso, pero desde que Marth se enamoró de Chris, se había vuelto terco así que el joven no tuvo más que aceptar.

\- Yo iré - Gritó Lucina

\- ¡Tú te quedarás!-La voz seria y fría de Mark, sorprendió a los tres - Te quedarás aquí y protegerás a nuestra madre...

Lucina bajó la mirada ante su rostro de orden, simplemente obedeció al silencio. Aún, no tenía palabra en esos momentos... Pero no se quejaba, él tenía razón. No podía hacer nada…

 **Flashback**

 _\- ¡Mark!_

 _La pequeña gritó con alegría, pero fue callada por la mano de su hermano sobre sus labios, en su pequeño escondite. Lucina abrazó al mayor en busca de refugio pues las pisadas de los guardias cerca de su "hogar", resonaban con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Los encontraste? - Preguntó uno de ellos_

 _\- Vi al chico... Pero le perdí de vista_

 _\- ¡Encuéntrenlos! El Rey los busca_

 _Cuando los guardias se fueron, Mark destapó su boca._

 _\- Vámonos de aquí_

 _\- ¿Pero a dónde? - Preguntó asustada – Nos buscan en todos lados…._

 _\- No sé... A dónde sea... Pero lejos…_

 _Esa noche, huyeron de su hogar conformado por cajas de madera detrás de una casa de dos pisos, en un solitario callejón. Corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello y de hecho, lo hacía._

 _Ya casi salían de Macedon, un poco más y estarían seguros al otro lado de la frontera._

 _\- ¡Los tenemos!_

 _Hasta que una mano tomó a Mark del brazo. ¿De dónde había salido si el lugar estaba en completa soledad?_

 _\- ¡Mark!_

 _\- ¡Huye, Lucina! – Gritó - ¡Vete y escóndete!_

 _Lucina negó y trató de que el soldado soltara a su hermano mayor con un golpe en la espinilla, pero el guardia no se inmutó de dolor._

 _\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete!_

 _Pero no se iría, no sin él. Otros dos soldados aparecieron ante la conmoción y uno de ellos cargó a Lucina, ella no podía poner resistencia._

 _\- Al Rey les encantará verlos_

 _\- ¡No! – Gritó retorciéndose del agarre - ¡Déjenla ir!_

 _Lucina comenzó a llorar cuando sus ojos presenciaron los golpes que el soldado le propinó a su hermano de diez años en el estómago y en el rostro con la rodilla. No quería seguir viendo, pero estaba obligada._

 _\- ¡Mark!_

 _Pronto, el chico dejó de moverse ante el último golpe en su estómago._

 _\- ¿Acaso murió? – Preguntó el guardia mostrando decepción_

 _\- ¡Mark!_

 _El soldado lo tiró al suelo y en ese momento, Mark se levantó para correr a hacia el guardia que tenía a su hermanita cautiva usando una rama como arma y cortando parte de la piel en su rostro descubierto con el poco filo._

 _\- Maldito mocoso_

 _Mark fue arrojado sin nada de cuidado, el soldado preparó su lanza para dar un golpe final pero éste nunca llegó. Una flecha se le clavó en la yugular y una jabalina atravesó por completo al otro soldado. El único sobreviviente huyó para llamar a los refuerzos y en lo que éstos llegaban al campo solitario, Mark se acercó a Lucina con su arma._

 _\- ¿Se encuentran bien?_

 _Su salvación llegó en forma de jinetes, que él conocía a la perfección._

 _\- ¡Sir Wolf! ¡Tío Cain!_

 _El pequeño Mark abrazó al pelirojo con cariño, él, quien los sacó del castillo cuando ocurrió el ataque y lo había perdido cuando salieron de la ciudadela. Cain también, era su mentor en muchos aspectos... ¿Pero qué hacía con Wolf con él?... ¿No estaba con Cath?_

 _\- ¿Dónde está Cath? – Preguntó extrañado_

 _Wolf no respondió nada, sólo se mantuvo serio mientras subía a Lucina a su caballo._

 _\- ¿Sir Wolf?…. ¡¿Dónde está Cath?!_

 _\- ¡No está! – Gritó - Mi hija...Ella..._

 _Lucina miró como pocas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Primero Catria y luego Cath... ¡¿Por qué no podía conservar lo que amaba?!_

 _\- ¡Ahí están!_

 _Unos diez soldados al menos, se acercaban haciendo a ambos pequeños temer._

 _\- Wolf, llévatelos... Un barco los espera..._

 _\- ¿Eh? Tío Cain... ¿No nos acompañarás?_

 _El Paladín negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa mientras se equipaba con una lanza de plata. Subió al pequeño Príncipe al caballo para darle una orden al de cabello rosa._

 _\- ¡Tío Cain!_

 _\- Fallé en proteger a tu abuelo... a tu padre... No fallaré en protegerte a ti...-Sonrió_

 _Su mejor amigo... El único que tenía en ese castillo tan gris cuando llegó al Palacio, se despedía de él..._

 _\- En la otra vida... - Le revolvió el cabello - Tendremos la misma edad y jugaremos a todo lo que quieras... Ahora, prométeme que obedecerás a todo lo que Wolf te diga_

 _Mark asintió... El arquero se despidió del Paladín para entonces, comenzar a cabalgar lejos..._

 _\- Adiós... Mark..._

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Me entendiste?

" _¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete!"_

Las marcas de los golpes aún seguían ahí, recordándole que era su culpa. Asintió y Mark le revolvió el cabello.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Hoy en la noche

 **~Pherae~**

\- Lamento mi actitud de ayer...

Ghya así como Togho negaron diciéndole que no debía preocuparse de una pequeñez. Así tenía qué pasar, tarde o temprano, ellos se casarían... Aunque Roy no quería decirle todo eso a Lilina tan temprano.

\- Has visto a Makao?-Preguntó Togho

\- Estaba... en el patio trasero...-Respondió el Marqués

\- Iré a verlo...

Ghya se acercó coquetamente a su Prometido con un solo propósito cuando el menor salió del despacho.

\- ¿Sabes?... Podemos adelantar el nacimiento de Makao...

\- ¿Qué...? Ghya!

Había visitado cada salón, cada pasillo, preguntado a cada persona en su camino y simplemente la ubicación de su hermano mayor, era un completo misterio.

¬ ¿Dónde estará…?

El sonido de una armadura pesada y su dueño caminando lentamente cerca de su posición, provocaban un sentimiento de miedo… No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido.

El que Zephiel, apareciera al otro extremo del pasillo portando una espada característica del Rey de Biran, simplemente lo hacía retroceder paso a paso causándole más que miedo.

Completo terror.

El cuerpo de la espada, estaba manchado con un líquido rojizo oscuro y la punta, todavía escurría de esa sustancia proveniente de la víctima… La sangre, era fresca.

¬ Ze-Zephiel…

" _Cuando lo veas… No importa si te ves mal o no… Sólo, huye"_

Haría caso a las palabras de su hermano… Se dio la vuelta comenzando a correr sin destino alguno. No, no quedaría a manos de Zephiel de nuevo, preocupó a Makao como nunca… Y asesinó a su madre…

 **Flashback**

 _Arrinconado contra la pared, tratando de huir… Esperando a que alguien llegara a salvarle…._

 _¬ ¡Togho! – Gritó Makao_

 _¬ ¡Makao! – Respondió_

 _Las enormes puertas se abrieron de una de las grandes habitaciones del templo, Makao apareció portando Durandal en su mano derecha._

 _¬ ¡Déjalo ir! – Le gritó a Zephiel_

 _El Rey no dijo nada, sólo se acercó con peligrosidad hacia el pequeño Príncipe. Pero había sido su culpa… Creía que tan sólo el diálogo, bastaría para hacer entrar en razón al gobernante y llevarlo a su lado… No fue tan fácil._

 _Alzando su espada preparando el ataque, Makao corrió._

 _¬ ¡Togho!_

 _Cerró los ojos con miedo, sintió una leve brisa y cuando abrió los ojos para verse atravesado por un arma…_

 _¬ Me alegra… verte a salvo…_

 _Su madre, dándole la cara, con Exaccus atravesándole el pecho…_

 _¬ Ma…má…_

 _¬ ¡Ghya!_

 _La sangre comenzó a resbalar desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla, tosió salpicando en el rostro del oji-naranja cuando la espada salió de su interior._

 _Zephiel desapareció por medio de un hechizo, Ghya cayó de rodillas para terminar cayendo de espaldas. Roy se acercó con velocidad a su esposa para auxiliarla… Tan sólo llegó para escuchar a su esposa una última vez…_

 _¬ Roy… Mi pobre y tonto Marqués… - Sonrió – Cuida a nuestros hijos…_

 _Sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir._

 **Flashback**

Corrió tanto como podía, advirtiendo del peligro al que el servicio estaba sometido.

¬ ¡Togho!

Se detuvo al oír la voz de su hermano mayor. En cuanto le vio, no dudó ni tardó en abrazarlo diciendo lo que vivió hace minutos. Los gritos de advertencia llegaron a oídos de sus padres quienes acudieron de inmediato junto con los guardias para auxiliar de ser necesario.

¬ ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Roy

¬ ¡Zephiel! – Gritó - ¡Está aquí! ¡Nos está buscando!

Makao le acarició el cabello al menor para transmitirle calma prometiendo que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

¬ Ustedes… - El marqués señaló a los guardias – Acompáñenme

¬ ¡No, no vayas!

Roy sonrió prometiendo que estaría bien y preguntándose si era verdad. ¿Cómo burló la seguridad en caso de que fuera el verdadero Zephiel? Esperando en el mismo lugar por unos minutos más, casi una hora, Roy apareció con el resto de sus soldados aliviando a ambos de sus hijos.

¬ ¿Era él? – Preguntó Makao

¬ Posiblemente… - Los soldados se dispersaron y Roy sacó un símbolo que caracterizaba al Rey, un accesorio que usaba en la frente

¬ Se fue, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Togho

¬ Sí… Lo hizo…

Tal vez su propósito no fue atacar, aunque logró causar temor, algo más fuerte que un ataque.

 **~Renais~**

¬ Te vas… ¿No?

Pudo encontrarse con cualquiera, pero… ¿Por qué con Eri?

¬ Debemos reunirnos ya… - Respondió preparando su estoque - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Eri alzó la ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

¬ ¿Puedes evitar la muerte de mi padre….?

Silencio…

¬ ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me pides eso…?

¬ Tú no vendrás conmigo… - Siguió para darse la vuelta y enfrentarla – Tú mereces vivir aquí, con tus padres… La vida feliz que te quité por alguna razón. Pero…

¬ Sabes que no volverás, ¿Verdad?

Se encogió de hombros mostrando rebeldía.

¬ Por eso… Quiero que la pequeña Lili viva lo que yo no… Sólo te pido evites su muerte, nada más… - Sonrió – Si me tienes un poco de estima… El más mínimo, aceptarás

Eri suspiró para dejar de cruzarse de brazos y salir de la habitación "ignorando" sus palabras.

¬ Lo sabía – Suspiró – Bueno… Hora de irme…

(…)

 **~Renais~**

\- Te extrañaré mucho... - Le sonrió a la pequeña yegua que yacía en uno de los espacios del establo - Cuidas mucho a Lilian... ¿Sí?

Su pequeña y tierna yegua, en unos años, sería la más bella en todo Renais.

\- Eres muy cursi...

Abrió la puerta para sacar a un caballo, la cual, la llevaría al puerto más cercano dónde un barco la esperaba para viajar al país desolado de nombre... Ylisse.

\- Creí que dormías-Respondió mientras jalaba las riendas de otro caballo.

\- Y nosotros creíamos que las dos dormían...

Eri dejó salir un gritillo de miedo y Lilian suspiró no por ver a los padres de Eri en la entrada del establo, sino, a los suyos también. Su plan de irse silenciosamente, se había arruinado por completo y ahora, tendría que dar explicaciones.

\- P-Puedo explicarlo-Comenzó Eri calmando la respiración

Los cuatro no dijeron nada, simplemente entraron para tomar un caballo dejando a las chicas perplejas.

\- ¿No nos lo impedirán? – Preguntó Eri

\- Claro que no-Sonrió L'Arachel

\- Las acompañaremos

Más extrañeza.

\- ¡P-Pero no pueden! - Lilian habló al ver como sus dos padres subían a un caballo - ¡Es muy peligroso! Puede que no volvamos...

\- Hemos dicho que las acompañaremos - Respondió Ephraim con seriedad ayudando a su esposa – No las dejaremos solas...

Eri miró mal a su prima, echándole la culpa de que sus padres se embarcaran en un peligroso viaje sólo porque a ella se le ocurría volver a lado de su amado. Él no sentía lo mismo, pero ahí estaba Lilian, hablando maravillas y sueños.

El viaje hacia el puerto finalmente comenzó con el firme propósito de cambiar un futuro lleno de oscuridad y amargura.

\- Lilian...

La chica no dejó la vista del frente pero sus oídos hacían su trabajo a las palabras de su padre, fueran las que fueran, las recordaría.

\- Cuídate mucho... Tu caballero con armadura te esperará con los brazos abiertos

Aunque, fueran las mismas que ella había pronunciado.

 **Flashback**

 _\- ¡Mamá!_

 _Eirika se detuvo abriendo los brazos e hincándose para recibir a su única hija._

 _\- ¡Lilian! ¿Cómo te fue en Frelia?-Preguntó cargándola_

 _\- ¡Maravilloso! - Sonrió abrazando a su madre - ¡Tía Tana me enseñó como montar un Pegaso!_

 _\- ¿Te enseñó a volar?_

 _\- No... Le temo a las alturas...- Suspiró - Pero Tío James, me enseñó su colección de arcos. ¡Son muchos!_

 _\- Me alegro_

 _Lilian bajó de sus brazos, tomó a su madre de la mano y ambas emprendieron un peligroso viaje por los pasillos en busca de su padre._

 _Ambas miraron desde la puerta entreabierta, Lilian se preparó para al ataque mientras Eirika abría poco a poco la puerta._

 _\- ¡Ahora!_

 _Lilian se lanzó a la espalda de su padre después de que Eirika abriera completamente la puerta. Trepando con dificultad, llegó hasta su cuello enredando sus brazos en él para no caer._

 _\- Lilian, me ahorcas_

 _\- Me caigo..._

 _Seth la tomó de las manos y la alzó para apoyarla en sus hombros._

 _\- ¡En segundos! ¡Es un nuevo record!_

 _El dulce comentario los hizo reír. Eirika se acercó a su esposo para darle una bienvenida con cariño. Lilian se cubrió los ojos ya que eso, a su corta edad, le parecía asqueroso._

 _\- Bienvenido, Seth..._

 _\- Gracias, Mi Lady_

 _Le podría parecer asqueroso, pero eso demostraba lo mucho que se querían, o más bien, que se amaban._

 _\- Seth..._

 _Ante la voz de su gobernante, el Rey Ephraim, el pelirojo bajó a su hija de sus hombros para ponerla sobre la cama y pedir disculpas a su esposa_

 _\- Cariño...- Le habló Ephraim a Eri mirándole - Tengo que hablar urgente con Seth y Eirika... ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Lilian?_

 _Pero la pequeña de cabello verde le enseñó la lengua, dijo que era mejor jugar sola y se fue. Ephraim se disculpó con su actitud prometiendo que hablaría con ella._

 _"No lo hará" - Pensó Lilian con tristeza_

 _Sus padres hablaron en privado con su tío mientras Lilian buscaba con quien jugar. En el jardín del gran castillo, se encontró con Forde, pintando como siempre, él accedió jugar un rato con ella para alejarse un poco del trabajo. Un encargo llegó y Lilian se quedó sola de nuevo. Vagando por los pasillos, escuchó a su madre quejarse_

 _\- ¡¿Grado?! Eph! Sabes que es peligroso_

 _Con cuidado, se recargó en la puerta para escuchar._

 _\- Lo sé y no lo obligo... Seth, ¿Estás seguro? Grado se volvió un país peligroso hace años_

 _-... Lo haré_

 _Sorpresa_

 _\- Seth!_

 _\- Soy el más capacitado para liderar la expedición a Grado... Le pido, me deje a cargo_

 _Lilian esperó a que su tío se negara. ¡Por favor! ¡No podía aceptar que viaje a ese lugar tan peligroso! ¡Era imposible que volviera!_

 _\- Bien... si es lo que quieres… Irás y te llevarás a los mejores de Renais._

 _Lilian se alejó cuando la junta se dio por terminada, les dio el encuentro fingiendo que nada pasó y sólo esperaba a que le dijeran todo._

 _Esa noche... El viaje comenzaría._

 _La peliroja bostezó tallándose el ojo con mucho cansancio, además del frío._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?-Preguntó Eirika pero sólo negó_

 _Unos segundos más hicieron falta para que el General apareciera junto a unos paladines más. Aceptando el capricho de su hija, la cargó._

 _\- ¿Volverás, verdad?_

 _\- Claro que sí – Sonrió - Este será mi último trabajo. Renunciaré y entonces... Seremos la familia que tanto soñaste_

 _Las pupilas de Lilian se dilataron y abrazando a su padre, habló._

 _\- Cuídate mucho... Tu pequeña princesa… Te esperará con los brazos abiertos..._

 _El caballero se despidió de su esposa y su Rey... Dio órdenes y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el país en mente._

 _\- Adiós...Papá..._

 **Flashback**

Todos los días, salía del castillo para recibir a su padre y al resto de caballeros. Años pesados transcurrieron... Pero Seth jamás volvió. Eirika cayó en depresión callando sus lágrimas y su familia se rompió en pedazos que nunca enlazarían de nuevo.

\- Sí... Me cuidaré... Papá…

Desde su caballo, miró a Eri para decir con seriedad:

¬ Ahora, acabemos esto…

 **~Archanea~**

Estaban listos para marcharse. Chris quería ir, pero era mejor quedarse. Lucina aguantaba las lágrimas.

\- Nos vamos...

Antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha hacia el puerto, Lucina soltó la rabieta.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero ir!

\- ¡Lucina! - La regañó Mark ante las miradas del servicio – Compórtate

\- ¡Pero quiero ir contigo! - Gritó más fuerte - ¡Mamá! Mark no me deja ir

La vergüenza que Mark pasaba, no era fácil de afrontar.

\- Lucina... basta - Ahora fue turno de Marth hablar

\- Marth... - Chris tomó la palabra silenciando el llanto de su hija un momento-Lucina y yo los acompañaremos

Y la negativa no tardó en aparecer.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntaron ambas peliazules

\- ¡Es peligroso!

Ambas chicas se miraron... y el drama comenzó. Lucina gritó mientras soltaba lágrimas con exageración mientras Chris, bueno...Ella sólo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas

\- ¡N-No lloren!-Pidieron ambos hombres

Yumina y Linde miraron con desaprobación. Elice sonrió nerviosa y Merric suspiró.

Mark no podía negarle nada a la mujer que tanto quería, en ese caso, no podía negarle nada a Lucina. Marth, era igual... Nunca pudo y no podría negarle nada a Chris.

\- Bien...- Suspiraron - Nos acompañarán

Los dos hablaron en privado mientras Chris como Lucina, reían bajo y satisfactoriamente. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaron. Mark y Marth, eran débiles ante el llanto aunque sea falso.

\- Vámonos entonces...

Chris se acercó a Elice quien tenía al pequeño Mark dormido entre sus brazos. Besó su frente y el bebé se removió.

\- Cuídate, pequeño...- Sonrió - Mamá volverá... Te lo prometo

Mark haría lo posible para que sus padres regresaran a su lado, Lucina naciera y Mark no tendría que pasar por todo lo que él pasó.

Lucina le tomó de la mano y Mark sonrió.

¬ Viviremos en paz, ¿Verdad?

¬ Sí… Lo haremos

 **~Chalphy~**

\- ¡Dianita! ¡Hora de irnos!

Al no escuchar nada, decidió entrar deseando internamente que no la encontrara en una situación difícil de explicar. Pero no... Sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando su reflejo en la espada, hacía caso omiso a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dia?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a Chalphy?

El chico se rascó la mejilla nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo recuerdas eso ahora?

 **Flashback**

 _El pequeño Cain miró nervioso a la chica frente ella, tan seria... idéntica a su madre..._

 _\- Ella es Diana, tu prima - La presentó Leif - Es su cumpleaños número cinco..._

 _El castaño se acercó con el propósito de felicitarla pero el rostro serio y enojado se lo impidió_

 _\- Linda, sonríe - Le pidió Seliph-Él vino desde Lenster para felicitarte..._

 _Diana dejó de mostrar aquel rostro serio y enojado, para sonreír y estirar la mano._

 _\- Mucho gusto... Soy Diana Baldos Chalphy_

 _Leif y Seliph sonrieron al ver lo bien que sus respectivos hijos comenzaban a llevarse bien al igual que lo bien que ellos se llevaban desde la guerra._

 _¬ Ven – Le pidió Diana - ¡Vamos a jugar!_

 _Cain miró a su padre pidiendo permiso, cosa que Leif no pudo negarle. Se despidieron y corrieron juntos, después de un rato de confianza, gritos, risas y de todo de escuchó._

 _¬ Que activos – Rió Nanna_

 _¬ Así son los niños… - Comentó Larcei_

 _Porque así eran, sin preocupaciones, sin nada de qué temer… Tan felices…_

 _¬ ¡Papá!_

 _Pero la voz de la pequeña Diana, obligó a Seliph a levantarse con velocidad ignorando al resto en su alrededor. Buscándola en todos lados, los gritos aumentaban con uno extra._

 _¬ ¡Primo Cain!_

 _Abrió una de las puertas y correr hacia su hija quien yacía de rodillas, llorando mientras platicaba con el castaño._

 _¬ ¡Cain!_

 _Leif tomó a su hijo mientras la sangre de su brazo seguía fluyendo. Larcei y Nanna llegaron, la Princesa de Nordion comenzó a curar el brazo de su pequeño con el bastón que traía mientras Larcei intentaba calmar a su hija._

 _¬ Diana… Dime, ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Seliph mirando la habitación._

 _No había señales de que alguien externo a la guardia llegase para atacarlos, ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Diana no dejaba de llorar con temor y por qué Cain estaba herido?_

 _¬ ¡Alguien apareció! – Comentó - ¡Un hombre de cabello rojo! ¡Dijo jurar cobrar venganza ante el Príncipe de la Luz!_

 _¬ Ese hombre del que hablas… - Dijo Leif interesado en las palabras de la pequeña – ¿Intentó atacarte?_

 _¬ ¡Sí! ¡Hirió a Cain cuando intentó defenderme! – Lloró más abrazándose a su madre_

 _Larcei le acarició el cabello con tranquilidad. Esa noche, Cain se quedó en Chalphy bajo el cuidado de la guardia… Desde aquel día, la búsqueda de aquel personaje de cabello rojo comenzó. Nanna volvió a Nordion y Cain volvió a su hogar después de un tiempo._

 _Pero por las bajas defensas de Nordion, pasó años de su vida al lado de Diana… Los ataques de aquel personaje volvieron más de una vez, crecieron bajo el terror de ser asesinados en un segundo… No tuvieron la infancia feliz de cualquier niño._

 **Flashback**

¬ Años… Escondidos con temor…

Cain le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Julius había atacado en su infancia y si lo atacaban desde raíz desde esa época… Ambos pequeños en un futuro, vivirían tranquilos al fin.

¬ ¡Cain, Diana! – Esa fue la voz de Seliph - ¡Hora de irnos!

El Príncipe le ofreció la mano como apoyo y Diana no la rechazó.

¬ Vamos…

 **~Pherae~**

Roy llevaba hablando con Lilina y Guinivere por lo menos una hora. El frío pronto llegó al cuerpo de Makao como de Ghya. Togho dormía plácidamente en la espalda de su hermano mayor usándolo a la vez, como protección al clima.

Ghya se acercó un poco para reclamar a su prometido de su retraso.

¬ Si no vuelvo… ¿Pherae, estará a salvo?

¬ Procura volver… - Sonrió Lilina – Pherae, no sería nada sin su gobernante…

¬ Es un viaje difícil, pero haré lo que pueda…

Guinivere comentó.

¬ ¿Y tu familia?

Roy suspiró  
¬ Intentaré que nada les pase… Procuraré que Ghya pueda volver a Altea sana y salva y si llego a morir, me sentiré la peor basura por no poder nada por mis hijos…

Ghya regresó al lado de sus hijos para ordenarles subir al barco, Makao asintió y se dio la vuelta para abordar mientras veía a Lilina abrazar a su padre mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus hijos.

¬ Cuídate, Roy…

El jinete alejó al Marqués mostrando celos, Lilina suspiró sabiendo que había perdido la batalla. Guinivere se le acercó para abrazarle cosa que al pelirojo le sorprendió. ¡Había recibido un abrazo de la gran Reina de Biran!

¬ Rezaré por tu regreso

¬ Nos vemos…

Roy se despidió de ambas mujeres, tomó a Ghya de la mano y juntos, abordaron al barco que los llevaría a un destino un poco incierto.

¬ Hermano…

Makao miró de reojo al menor mientras abría poco a poco los ojos y bostezaba.

¬ ¿Por fin esto acabará?

¬ Claro que sí – Le sonrió – Todo acabará

 **~Crimea~**

Mientras sus padres hablaban con los mercenarios, Aspros esperaba con un poco de ansiedad. Se cruzó de brazos un poco cansado, seguramente serían los últimos en llegar a Ylisse.

Su mente le dio la orden de una simple acción, buscar algo dentro de sus bolsillos. Encontró un pequeño collar, de cadena plateada con una pequeña esmeralda como decoración.

¬ ¿De dónde saqué esto? – Se preguntó  
 **Flashback**

 _¬ ¡Aspros!  
Se podía llevar mal con Mark, pero con Lucina…_

 _¬ ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Era otra historia…  
No tenía la culpa de lo mal que él y su hermano se llevaran como se llevaran, al contrario, ella hacía lo posible para que su relación mejorara, pero nada…_

 _¬ ¡Toma!_

 _Aspros alzó la ceja cuando Lucina le estiró un pequeño regalo mientras sonreía infantilmente para alguien de su edad._

 _¬ Yo no uso esto…_

¬ No es para que lo uses, tonto – Infló las mejillas y la sonrisa decayó – Es un viaje del que posiblemente no existe el regreso y… Bueno… Es un regalo…

 _¬ ¿Regalo?_

 _¬ Sí… Por si no vuelvo por una u otra razón – Suspiró – Es para que me recuerdes…_

 _Aspros pensó que posiblemente, ella tenía razón. Guardó el presente agradeciendo del detalle._

 _¬ Pero antes de irnos… Dile algo a Mark…_

 _Lucina alzó la ceja con confusión y no tardó en sonrojarse cuando la mano de Aspros tocó su cabeza con cariño._

 _¬ Que si deja que algo te pase… Se las verá conmigo_

 _¬ ¡Lucina! ¡Ven aquí!_

 _Ella asintió con una sonrisa para alejarse al lado de su hermano._

 **Flashback**

¬ Mark… Juro que te mataré si algo le pasa…  
¬ ¿Hablas con alguien?  
Jamás admitiría el gran susto que la voz de su madre le causó.

¬ No… ¿Nos vamos?

¬ ¡Cuídense! – Les gritaron Greil y Alexis - ¡Los esperaremos!

Y Aspros volvería junto a sus padres.

 **~Ylisse~**

La gema de su bastón emitió un brillo cegador, aquellos seres que causaron temor, guerras, muertes, se arrodillaron ante la mujer que les dio la vida.

¬ Bien… Entonces… - Sonrió - ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

 ** _A partir de ahora, pondré dos capítulos juntos para avanzar en esta parte y seguir con la otra y acabar este fic pronto._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia**_

* * *

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, pudo sentirse más que aliviado. No recordaba que viajar en barco, le causaba gran mareo.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermano? - Preguntó Lucina

Mark dejó de apoyarse en sus rodillas y encorvarse para tomar aire y dejarlo salir intentando calmar su organismo en muchos aspectos.

\- Me alegra no tener nada en el estómago

\- Cuando dijiste desolado... No lo creí tan desolado...

Realmente lo era... El clima frío, las nubes cubriendo la única vía de calor, la tierra tan infértil, no había ninguna señal de vida animal... Sólo... Unas cuantas edificaciones aunque no se considerarían como unas, si sólo quedaban levantadas paredes o partes de éstas.

\- Esto...Es Ylisse...

\- Horrible lugar, ¿No? - Comentó Lucina - Como si alguien o algo arrasara aquí

\- Debemos seguir - Habló Mark comenzando el andar - Nos queda muy lejos el camino

\- Crees que... ¿Los encontremos?

\- Sí...

Tardaron al menos, dos horas sin rumbo fijo. Todo era igual a sus ojos, un mismo camino, el mismo clima y soledad... sólo se diferían las edificaciones caídas. Un descanso, no les caería nada mal.

\- Mark...

Alzó la mirada después de tenerla en el suelo, observando como una araña, se hacía de su cena. Le hizo un espacio a su padre en aquella piedra rectangular para hablar.

\- ¿Hay algo que no dijeras? - Preguntó

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lucina no dejó de preocuparse después del ataque al castillo - Respondió para luego mirarle

-... La verdad...Perdí a muchas personas importantes en mi vida... en ese ataque de Macedon...

-...Aquella chica, Cath... No era jinete, ¿O sí?

Mark negó suspirando para volver a bajar la mirada y observar a la araña de nuevo.

\- Ella era mi mejor amiga... Vivía en Macedon hasta que sus padres se mudaron a Archanea para servirles a ustedes. Era… tan linda, tan divertida, valiente, y se preocupaba por mí y por Lucina.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Volvió a Macedon un tiempo y Fue cuando tío Cain cuidó de mí. En mi cumpleaños, ella llegó e hicimos una promesa... Casarnos una vez, la mayoría de edad o cuando fuera Rey... Pero ese día, sabía que no sería realidad.

\- ¿Por el ataque a Archanea?

\- Sí... Perdí a Mamá... Tía Elice... A todos quienes estimaba. Perdí a mi primer amor...

Marth sabía que tarde o temprano, Mark se rompería. Llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo, años ocultando su llanto y debilidad.

\- Lo lamento...

\- Está bien...- Sonrió y se levantó - ¿Seguimos?

Una hora más, el cansancio, hambre y la humedad, no hacían nada fácil el viaje.

\- ¡Me duelen los pies! - Se quejó Lucina

\- ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Esa voz era conocida. A Lucina le agradaba pero a Mark le frustraba demasiado.

Detrás de una pared, alguien mostró su físico que si bien, a uno le encantaba y a otro no.

\- ¡Aspros!

Lucina correría a él para darle el encuentro, pero Mark la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca con completa seriedad.

\- Se han tardado...- Dijo Aspros caminando a ellos - Los esperábamos

\- Entonces... Haz algo útil y dinos dónde están

\- Claro... Su Majestad

Marth y Chris sólo observaban la mal aura que su hijo como aquel muchacho mantenía.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-Preguntó Marth

\- Ike y Aqua Acrab - Respondió con seriedad y simpleza.

Mark realmente deseaba alejar a su hermana del chico. ¡Por Naga! ¡¿Como podían llevarse tan bien?! ¡¿Cómo ese par, podían ser amigos?!

\- ¡Lord Mark!

Su concentración en ese par, lo hizo perderse por completo que si no fuera por Chris, se hubiera perdido en cuanta orientación. Para cuando reaccionó, se hallaba en brazos de una chica de cabellera rojiza, en medio del bosque en lo que parecía un pequeño campamento.

\- Lilian...

\- ¡Su ojo! - Lo miró - ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Mark se cubrió la herida con la mano desviando la mirada.

\- Un… accidente a caballo, no es grave - Mintió

\- Muy bien... estamos todos reunidos al fin - Tomó Alm la palabra - ¿Qué haremos?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Mark, quien sólo sonrió nervioso.

\- A decir verdad... No lo sé

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó Aspros - ¡¿Dices llamarte líder pero no tienes un plan?! ¡¿Qué tipo de líder eres?!

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Crees que ser líder es sencillo?!- Explotó

\- ¡Claro! ¡Sólo tienes que pensar y mandar!

Los chicos de la segunda generación sólo suspiraron con cansancio, otra de sus peleas. Sus padres, se extrañaron de sus comportamientos.

\- ¡Quiero verte mandar! ¡Anda! ¡¿Por qué no tomas mi lugar?!

\- No debe ser difícil - Sonrió Aspros con altanería

\- Ya quiero verte - Mark se cruzó de brazos - Trata de leer la mirada de Makao para sacarle lo que tiene, trata de que Eri no grite por no obedecerla, haz que Loren no explote, haz que Lili te obedezca, intenta que Togho se despegue de Makao para los ataques a distancia, logra que Diana y Cain duerman en tiendas separadas

\- ¿Y Lucina?

\- A ella no te le acerques.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Parecen niños!

Tanto Aqua como Chris, habían alejado a sus respectivos hijos del contrario antes de que llegaran a algo más que una batalla verbal.

\- Deben tener hambre y posiblemente cansados - Dijo Celica mostrando una sonrisa - Coman algo...

Hace rato que no tenía la posibilidad de dormir en una cama y cuando podía hacerlo, los ataques le siguieron y su descanso cesó. Ahora, tenía menos oportunidad de hacerlo, dormir en una tienda, en el suelo con sólo un poco de sábanas levemente cálidas.

Suspiró cansado, les dijo que sólo debía descansar un poco para finalmente seguir con el siguiente paso sin tener idea de cuál sería.

\- ¿Mark?

El chico se colocó el vendaje de nuevo ante la voz intrusa, hasta que descubrió a su hermana en la entrada de la tienda que compartiría con su padre.

Su rostro le hacía notar que había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué era?

\- Qué pasa, Luci?

Lucina miró como su hermano mayor, comenzaba a buscar nuevo vendaje para la herida de su ojo como la de su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro...

Dejó su espada para prestarle atención. Al ver que se le dificultaba ponerse el vendaje, le pidió sentarse en la cama improvisada y de rodillas detrás de él, colocando el vendaje, habló.

\- Hay... un chico...

\- ¿Un chico? Te refieres a... ¿Alguien que te gusta?

¿Por qué Lucina le contaba esas cosas a él? ¿Por qué, teniendo a su madre o a Eri?

\- Sí y...Em...Bueno

\- ¿Quién es...?

Bueno, si le contaba a él era por algo. Entonces, debía escuchar.

\- Aspros...

Silencio... Demasiado silencio. Lucina terminó de colocar el vendaje y Mark se levantó agradeciendo la ayuda.

\- ¿Y tu respuesta es...?.

\- No...

\- ¡Gracias, Mark! Sabía q-... Espera... ¿No?

\- No...

Lucina no comprendió.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Sólo no y ya... Ahora sal... Quiero dormir

Pero no se daría por vencida. Obtendría un sí.

\- ¡Mark! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!

No quería alzar la voz...

\- ¡Porque es un mercenario!

Pero no tuvo opción alguna, sólo… Le gritó.

\- ¡¿Sólo por eso?!

\- ¡Esa clase acabó con nuestra familia! ¿No sabías? Fueron mercenarios quienes asesinaron a nuestra madre, a nuestra familia y nos alejaron de padre por años... Además, no habría felicidad entre ustedes

\- Pero... ¡Mark!

\- ¡Sólo obedece! – Gritó una última vez con furia

 **Flashback**

 _\- ¡Hermano!_

 _Lucina se lanzó a los brazos del mayor pues en el rato en que llevaban separados en ese barco, lo extrañó. Mark correspondió al abrazo y en cuanto se alejó, le estiró un plato con sopa._

 _\- Fue todo lo que pude sacar...Un poco de las sobras de la cena de ayer_

 _\- ¡Comida!_

 _Lucina comenzó a beber el jugo de aquella sopa, tenía tanta sed y hambre... Pero se detuvo al ver el rostro pálido de su hermano._

 _\- ¿No comerás?_

 _\- ¿Y-Yo? No... No tengo hambre..._

 _Pero la última vez que lo vio comer algo, fue hace tres días, un pan._

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

 _\- Sí... -Sonrió-Sólo obedece_

 **Flashback**

\- Puedo convencer a nuestros padres si sigues...

Lucina apretó los puños con enojo dispuesta a seguir peleando... Pero...

\- Tienes razón... Él es un mercenario y yo... Una Princesa...- No podía pelear con él después de todo lo que hizo por ella -No habría algún futuro feliz...

\- Me alegra que entiendas...

Lucina se disculpó por haberle quitado parte de su tiempo y se retiró deseando un buen descanso.

\- Vaya problemas familiares...

Makao miró de reojo a las chicas y simplemente se quedó en silencio.

\- ¡Eri! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Han sufrido tanto

\- Por favor... Sólo exageran...

Lilian suspiró y se alejó para hablar con sus padres acerca de cierta situación.

\- Tú no has sufrido, ¿Verdad?

Eri alzó la ceja a la voz del chico que nunca habla extrañándose de sus repentinas palabas.

\- Aquellos como tú, los que les molestan el resto... Es porque nunca han sufrido

\- Para tu información... ¡Perdí a mi madre! – Alzó la voz

\- Pero fue tu culpa...Tienes a tu padre, todo material innecesario. ¿Qué haces en una guerra para recuperar lo que amabas?

Eri se ofendió y molestó, se alejó prometiendo que pagaría por sus palabras mientras Makao pensaba en como cambiar su actitud.

\- Que mimada...

Diana miró como Lucina salió llorando de la tienda de su hermano mayor, se levantó dispuesta a regañar al Príncipe, pero Cain le negó diciendo que pronto, cambiaría de idea.

\- ¿Mark? ¿Cambiar de idea? - Rió

\- Sí... Mira

Cain señaló con la mirada, como Aspros se alejó de sus padres para seguir a Lucina a alguna parte del bosque, suponiendo, para ayudarla y finalmente señaló a Mark fuera de su tienda dispuesto a consolar a su hermana, hasta que vio como el otro se le adelantó.

\- ¿Crees? Yo digo que no... Se la cobrará después

\- Yo digo que no

Ambos decidieron entonces apostar. Diana del lado de Mark diciendo que jamás aceptaría su relación y Cain del lado en que sí lo aceptaría a su tiempo.

En el bosque, Lucina secaba sus lágrimas al oír la voz del chico de sus sueños.

\- Entonces... ¿Te gusto?

* * *

Ella asintió sin mirarle, manteniendo su posición de darle la espalda.

\- ¿Aunque sea mayor que tú?

¬ Da igual – Suspiró – Si Mark no lo aprueba… Mis padres no lo harán…

Aspros sintió pena por ella. Tal vez amor, no era el sentimiento que sentía por Lucina, pero… ¿No para eso existen las oportunidades?

¬ Estaremos bien…- Le sonrió mientras le daba la vuelta – Mientras Mark no se entere…

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con velocidad, sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron y con algo de nerviosismo, logró levantar las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la altura del mercenario y corresponder con timidez, el pequeño beso que el joven le daba.

¬ Pero necesito… Que no le digas a tu estúpido hermano

Pero no quería… Había hecho demasiado por ella… Sin embargo…

¬ No le diré…

Por ahora, viviría como ella quería. No volvería a su tiempo, así que desobedecería a Mark un rato.

Aquel hermoso sueño, dulce y delicado, se vio interrumpido. Lucina sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, para cuando abrió los ojos y se levantó a consecuencia del empujón que Aspros le dio.

¬ ¡Aspros!

Corrió a su auxilio.

El chico tenía une flecha clavada en el hombro derecho, pero él se mantenía firme tomando su espada con la mano contraria debido a que su extremidad había dejado de hacerle caso a su mente.

¬ ¡Que caballero! Mira que mover a tu chica sin importar perder la movilidad del brazo.

¬ ¡¿Quién eres?! – Gritó – Cobarde…

¬ ¡Ah! ¡Me has dicho cobarde! ¿Así tratas a las mujeres?

Entre los árboles, una figura se mostró pero sin hacer notar su género gracias a la capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo y los ojos. Aspros apretó el mango de su espada al ver quien acompañaba a la figura detrás de ella. Nada más ni nada menos… que el Caballero Negro.

¬ Estamos buscando a sus padres – Siguió la figura sacando el brazo de la capa para mostrar un bastón con una gema plateada – Quiero retomar mi venganza…

¬ ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Lucina con un poco de temor

La figura, finalmente se descubrió bajando la capucha y mostrando su físico. Cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

¬ Mi nombre es Lana y… Busco a los héroes de leyenda.

Era ya la tercera vez que terminaba golpeándose la espalda con algún árbol, su labio inferior no dejaba de sangrar y la movilidad del brazo con el que sostenía la espada, comenzaba a cesar.

Sentía mil agujas clavarse en las plantas de sus pies al dar sólo un paso para seguir con el combate.

\- ¡Aspros!

Esa voz... Esa odiosa voz...

\- Ríndete - Le habló seriamente su contrincante - No podrás seguir. Un golpe más y morirás

Pero no se rendiría... No era el día para hacerlo, aunque si había sido mala idea dejar Ragnell en el campamento.

\- ¡Aspros!

\- ¡No te acerques!

Lucina quería hacer lo posible para ayudarle, pero era demasiado débil para enfrentarle.

Se alejó con temor y el terror se apoderó de ella, se adentró poco a poco al bosque, cuando sintió una mano cubrirle la boca y otra tomare de la cintura.

\- Hpm!

\- Sshh...

Alzó la mirada con miedo, pero cambió a completa felicidad. El joven alejó su mano y Lucina se lanzó a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Mark! Creí que-...

\- ¿A escondidas?-Alzó la ceja

\- ¿Pensaba...decirte?

\- Eso luego- La cargó - Debemos avisarle al resto...

Pero Lucina se bajó de sus brazos negándose a sus órdenes.

\- ¡No podemos dejarlo ahí! ¡Puede morir!

\- Pero no podemos hacer nada - Contradijo tomándola de la muñeca jalándola de nuevo - Sólo hay alguien que puede detenerlo...

\- ¡No!

Lucina se soltó con decisión.

\- ¡No dejaré a Aspros solo!

Mark sólo hacía lo mejor para ella... Suspiró con enojo y sólo le dio una orden más.

\- Ve por Ike... Yo veré qué puedo hacer...

Lucina lo abrazó agradeciendo esa comprensión y corrió lo más que pudo para pedir auxilio.

Mark llegó a tiempo a la escena, antes de que el caballero clavara su espada en el joven mercenario quien se hallaba contra un árbol…

\- ¡Aspros!

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete! - Le gritó

El Caballero se alejó al ver las intenciones del otro muchacho. Mark se posicionó delante de Aspros con la firme decisión de defenderlo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Idiota?! - Le preguntó - ¡Es mi pelea!

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quieres morir? - Rió-Por mí, te dejo aquí... Pero Luci no me perdonaría el dejarte Se bueno y vete...

\- No... Podrás...hacerle nada

\- Lo sé... Pero... Es mi deber como líder del ejército, mantener a todos a salvo. Vete ya...Te encontrarás a tus padres en el camino.

Entonces... La acción comenzó, Mark se lanzó hacia el Caballero Negro realizando estocadas múltiples a gran velocidad que el enemigo lograba detener con el cuerpo de su espada o simplemente con las manos.

Aspros hacía lo posible para lograr seguir con su combate, pero sus heridas era difíciles de soportar.

Forzando cada uno de sus músculos, logró tomar su espada con las dos manos y se acercó para mover a Mark de su pelea.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete!-Le gritó

\- ¡No! ¡Es mi pelea!

\- ¡Aspros! Cállate y ve-...te...

\- Existen los errores... Pero el más grave, es distraerte en medio del combate

Mark soltó Falchion mientras la sangre corría desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla y cayendo al suelo manchando el poco pasto que había. El Caballero, después de atravesar el pecho del muchacho, realizó un corte vertical profundizando la herida haciéndolo una tercera vez, con el propósito de ser una incurable. Se hizo de su arma la cual, había terminado hiriendo al Príncipe de toda forma posible.

La sangre manchó el suelo más rápido, era demasiada sangre la que la herida había provocado.

\- Misión cumplida... El líder cayó

Aspros sólo fue testigo de como su "líder", caía boca abajo al suelo mientras el Caballero Negro desaparecía por un hechizo.

\- ¿Mark?

Se acercó sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Entonces... El Caballero Negro ¿No fue por él? Sino ¿Por Mark?

El Príncipe se arrastró como pudo hasta un árbol donde pudo apoyarse de espaldas y mirar a su alrededor. Aspros se le acercó para escucharle.

\- Te dejo... a cargo

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No puedes! No lo haría como tú

Los ojos del peliazul comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco... Su respiración disminuía, su piel así como sus labios, perdían color.

\- Cuida... a... Lucina...

Y finalmente, el órgano que le permitía vivir... dejó de funcionar.

\- ¿Mark? - Preguntó hincándose frente a él - Oye... ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Levántate ya!

Pero no respondió.

* * *

\- ¡Mark!

Chris no tardó en correr y acercarse al árbol donde su hijo se hallaba. Lo tomó del rostro llamándolo por su nombre, pero el chico no respondió.

\- ¡Marth! - Gritó el nombre de su esposo - ¡Mark no responde! No abre los ojos - Luego se dirigió a él - Vamos, cariño. Abre los ojos...A tu madre no le gusta esta broma

Marth se acercó con dificultad al ver como Chris comenzaba a llorar.

\- Chris...

\- ¡No! ¡Él no puede estar muerto! - Se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo mayor - ¡Mark! ¡Mi pequeño Mark!

Silencio.

La lluvia comenzó.

Lucina sonrió del gesto del Marqués cuando éste le cubrió de la lluvia con una pequeña manta.

\- Tranquila - Le sonrió - Mark estará bien

Pero llevaba buen rato esperando a que sus padres llegaran confirmando de la salud de su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo...

La noticia no fue agradable.

Se alejó del marqués cuando divisó unas cuantas figuras entre los árboles, tres adultos y un joven. Extrañándose del porqué, su padre tenía a su madre cargando mientras ella lloraba, Aspros tenía un semblante decaído e Ike cargaba a alguien, preguntó.

\- ¿Dónde está Mark?

Ante su nombre, Chris soltó más el llanto, Aspros bajó la mirada y Marth tomó la palabra.

\- Mark no...

Entonces, las lágrimas de Lucina se hicieron notar.

\- No volverá... Está...

" _Muerto_ "

\- ¡P-Pero! ¡Él no...! ¡Mark es...!

Ni siquiera podía articular las palabras. Su hermano mayor... No volvería... ¿Jamás?

\- Mi hermano...

Esa noche, lágrimas cayeron de más de uno. El sentimiento de miedo sobre qué pasaría ahora, era enorme. Aspros, no sabía qué hacer. Apenas pudo defenderse del ataque, mostrándose débil cuando realmente, era fuerte, capaz de derrotar al Caballero él sólo. ¿Entonces cómo falló? ¿Cómo permitió que alguien más librara su batalla y muriera en el camino...?

\- Realmente lamentamos su pérdida...

Marth dejó de consolar a su hija como a su esposa para poner atención. El resto, se puso en posición de ataque y defensa a las voces intrusas.

\- No les haremos daño... Hemos venido a ayudarles...

Makao preguntó mientras Eri inspeccionaba su físico. Dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, de cabello y ojos azules. La chica tenía una armadura parecida a la que Marth usaba portando una espada parecida a la Falchion. El chico, usaba una túnica negra que parecía quedarle grande y sostenía un libro de hechizo.

\- Somos Lucina y Morgan Lowell y sabemos... Como detener está guerra

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada? Casi 20 minutos, mojándose, pasando frío y hambre. Tomó la cortina derecha decidida a abrir la tienda y entrar, pero... Una vez más, la soltó incapaz de... Darle una despedida a su hermano mayor... Un último adiós.

Todos y cada uno, inclusive los dos chicos recién llegados y Aspros, les habían dado unas palabras de aliento a sus padres así como habían despedido al Príncipe. Menos Lucina... Menos su hermana menor...

\- ¿Qué te detiene? - Preguntó una voz la que Lucina reconoció como uno de los recién llegados

\- Yo no... Puedo verle...

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó la mujer

\- ¿Cómo puede ver a la cara...A su asesina?

Lucina se acercó.

\- No eres nada de eso...

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Alzó la voz - Yo me negué a acompañarlo y refugiarme... Yo... le escondí lo de Aspros, y yo...

La mayor, comenzó a escuchar un sollozo y no dudó en brindarle los brazos que su madre no podía hacerlo en ese momento. La abrazó.

\- L'Arachel dice, que Aspros podía morir instantáneamente con esas heridas y aún así, él se dignó a hablar- Aumentó el llanto - Pero yo... Mark murió por mi culpa...

\- Oye... Claro que no - Le acarició el cabello - Un hermano mayor, haría lo que sea por ver al menor, sano, salvo y feliz. Mark, de todas formas hubiera vuelto por Aspros, independientemente de que se lo pidieras.

Ella sólo calló imaginando que fuera cierto.

\- Lo es... - Siguió la mayor pareciendo que leía sus pensamientos - Es cierto. Él, no hubiera dejado que le pasara nada, ahora que sabía de tus sentimientos...

\- Pero él lo odia. ¿Cómo podría aceptarlo?

\- Mi hermano no lo sabe... Pero hubo un tiempo en el que odié a su prometida, pero fingía para no hacerle preocupar. Yo sé que Mark, aceptaba su relación aunque no le agradara

Lucina escuchó cada una de las palabras, asimilando la idea y extrañando más al mayor.

\- Ahora… ¿Por qué no te despides?

Pero, no quería verle. Entró decidida a disculparse y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mojando sus pálidas mejillas en cuanto divisó el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama, cubierto de una sábana blanca.

\- Mark...

No lo soportó, se dio la vuelta decidida a salir, pero cambió de idea cuando logró ver el reflejo de algo en la cortina.

Mirando detrás de la cama, en su escritorio, la tiara que su hermano recién comenzaba a usar. Se acercó para tomarla, pero se percató de un extraño papel donde el accesorio se hallaba. Retiró la tiara y desdobló el papel dándose cuenta de que era una carta... Para ella...

 _"Luci..._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, ha ocurrido una de las dos cosas que tengo en mente...Uno: ¡Entraste y tocaste mis cosas cuando dije que no!... Dos: Estoy muerto._

 _Si es que lo estoy, antes de que la guerra acabara... No llores...Porque sé que lo harás._

 _Sólo... Quiero pedir disculpas... No fuiste la hermana que todos creyeron que eras. Me desobedeciste más de una vez, aún, en las situaciones más peligrosas. Sí, sé que gusta Aspros, eres tan obvia, hermanita. Sé qué pensarás, que nunca lo aceptaré porque él y yo no nos llevamos bien. ¡Pero te da igual! Sé que saldrás con él a escondidas o en mi cara. Está bien, nunca me obedeces. Si alguna vez te lo negué o piensas que lo haré, es... Porque no te quiero lejos. Yo fui, por más gracioso que suene, tu madre. Fui yo quien te escuchó decir tu primera palabra (Que por desgracia, fue "Pegaso" y no mi nombre), fui yo quien te enseñó a caminar, a correr, a comer como debería...Fui yo quien te defendió de aquellos que te molestaban, el que te compró todo lo que querías y el que tomó los castigos por ti._

 _Perdón por tanta sobreprotección, pero eras lo único que me quedaba en ese mundo frío..._

 _Lamento no ser el hermano que deseabas._

 _"¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes?! ¡No serás igual a Mamá o Papá!"_

 _Sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos ese día, pero tienes razón, me aferré tanto a la idea de protegerte, que desatendí otros asuntos._

 _¿Puedes creerme que estoy llorando?_

 _Odio cuando me pongo sentimental._

 _Quiero pedirte perdón una vez más, porque... ¡Ni siquiera ya sé! Hay tantas cosas que hice mal, que no sé dónde seguir._

 _Cuídate, Lucina... Eres lo más importante en mi vida, no llores si de verdad ha ocurrido algo que no soy capaz de manejar. Tú y Aspros, alcen la victoria. Vivan la paz que se merecen._

 _Te amo, Lucina_

 _P.D. Atrás, hice una lista de las cosas que Aspros necesita en caso de que sea el líder...Que Naga se apiade de ustedes si lo hace."_

Lucina se limpió las lágrimas cuando las vio caer sobre el papel. Se giró y sonrió hacia la cama.

\- También te amo... Hermano. Y también quiero que me disculpes.

Afuera... Lilian suspiraba e intentaba no volver a llorar. No pudo confesar sus sentimientos hacia Mark aunque estos fueran rechazados.

 _"¡Admítelo! Jamás podrás entrar en su corazón... No eres ni la sombra de Cath"_

Eri tenía demasiada razón. No era bonita, no era fuerte y tampoco valiente... Que baja autoestima tenía.

\- ¡Lili!

Se limpió la única lágrima ya que era clara en su rostro cuando la lluvia había cesado. Su padre le llamó percatándose, cuando la tuvo en frente, de la tristeza que sentía.

\- Ven...

Siguió a Seth con el resto de los adultos en el centro del campamento levemente alejados de la tienda de Mark.

Chris tenía la mirada pérdida, mientras Marth intentaba hacerla reaccionar con palabras dulces.

Aleteos se escucharon a lo cerca, la mayoría alzó la mirada provocando cierta confusión del sonido. ¿Quién aparecía?

¬ ¿Un…Pegaso?

El Pegaso se acercó al suelo con velocidad y antes de aterrizar, el jinete saltó mostrando su físico.

¬ ¡¿Catria?! – Preguntó Marth sorprendido de la Jinete - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

¬ Mark le dejó las coordenadas a Elice

¬ ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Chris reaccionando a la voz alterada preocupándose más de lo que se hallaba

¬ ¡Han atacado Archanea de nuevo! – Respondió - ¡No sabemos quién fue! ¡Se han llevado a Lord Mark!

Ambos peliazules no creyeron lo que decía… ¡No podía ser!

¬ ¡Tienes que llevarme de vuelta! – Ordenó Marth

¬ ¡Marth! – Lo detuvo Chris – Sálvalo. No quiero que nada le pase a… Nuestro Mark, ¿Si?

Él le prometió, con un beso en la frente, que su hijo estaría sano y salvo y que volvería a su lado.

¬ ¡Vámonos!

El Pegaso alzó el vuelo de nuevo perdiéndose en un par de segundos…

¬ Cuídense…

Después de un rato. Lucina salió de la tienda con la hoja que venía detrás de la carta, se acercó a Aspros, manteniendo el nerviosismo frente a sus padres.

¬ ¿Podemos hablar?

Él asintió disculpándose de sus padres para alejarse, aún manteniéndose a la vista, y hablar tranquilamente.

¬ No me gusta esa chica – Comentó Aqua

Ike suspiró.

¬ Toma…

Aspros tomó la hoja con sorpresa. Sólo había visto la letra una vez pero bien la reconocía.

¬ ¿Qué es esto?

¬ Mark, te lo dejó… Dijo que te ayudaría a ser un mejor líder

Leyó la hoja con detenimiento.

" _Eri: Prométele que le harás caso a la siguiente. Siempre se le olvida.  
Makao: Quédatele viendo cinco segundos exactos, se pondrá nervioso y hablará.  
Togho: Dale dulces y listo  
Loren: Sólo cúbrele los ojos cuando alguien comience a pelear.  
Lilian: Bueno… Suerte con ella. Apenas me obedecía a mí.  
Diana y Cain: Empuja a Cain en su tienda y haz lo que sea para que Diana no entre. Si tienes que encerrar a Cain, hazlo._

 _Suerte… Creas o no… Confío en que harás bien tu trabajo como líder."_

¬ Gracias…

Lucina se extrañó de su pequeño y bajo gracias, más no le tomó importancia cuando Aspros parecía más confiado.

¬ Tenemos que ir al Templo… - Respondió – La muerte de Mark, no será en vano…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

El sonido de los alrededores finalmente se rompió cuando la voz de Aspros anunció.

\- Hora de irnos

Pero había quienes no querían marcharse aún. Mark aún no había descansado lo suficiente en compañía. Pronto irían por él, ya no podían retrasarse más.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse y Lucina miraba con detenimiento la espalda de sus amigos, detenida mientras pensaba seriamente en seguir quedándose en medio del bosque oscuro o acompañarles. Miró hacia atrás, pero negó tal idea…

\- Mark… - Sonrió – Ganaré… La pelea que perdiste…

A tan sólo dar un paso, pisadas fuertes se escucharon muy cerca de ella. Se escondió detrás de un árbol usando además sus ramas como gran protección visual. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver a alguien… Cubierto de una tela negra para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos. ¿Quién era aquel extraño? No lo sabía.

Usando un hechizo, desapareció.

-¡Lucina!

Ignorando el grito que pronunciaba su nombre, se acercó a donde el extraño desapareció… Pero no había nada que le pudiera dar señales de quién o qué era lo que llevaba.

\- ¡Lucina!

Se dio la vuelta confundida ante el grito proveniente de la persona que no estaba a más de un metro de distancia.

\- ¿Aspros?

El chico, forzando su vista hacia la zona donde se hallaba, suspiró con tranquilidad.

\- Te has alejado del grupo y tu madre no quería perder a otro Lowell - Explicó

\- Lo siento – Lucina bajó la mirada para luego volverla a subir mostrando una sonrisa - ¿Vamos?

Aspros sabía que algo tenía, el terror en sus ojos lo demostraba.

\- Vamos…

* * *

Llevaba horas caminando, las plantas de sus pies le pedían a gritos descanso pero no debía darse ese lujo a esas alturas. Descubrió al pequeño levemente de la manta, se acercó a él para verificar su respiración y temperatura.

\- Está helado… Mark, resiste

Todo su ejército había muerto. Nadie sobrevivió… Sólo él.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _\- ¡Lord Marth! ¡Déjenos acompañarlo!_

 _Sin embargo, a su insistencia, Marth siempre se negó._

 _\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedo consentirlo_

 _Gordin se cruzó de brazos, Catria quiso ayudarle, pero su petición fue negada por, no Marth, sino por Wolf._

 _\- Agradezco su ayuda… Pero no es conveniente que todos me acompañen_

 _\- Lord Marth – Cain tomó la palabra – Si necesita ayuda… No dude en pedirla._

 _\- Gracias…_

 _Marth dio la orden a su pequeño ejército de comenzar a marchar hacia Macedon._

 _\- ¡Mucha suerte! – Le gritó Katarina_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

Ahora entendía la batalla de la que Mark habló. Cayó de rodillas gracias al cansancio y las heridas físicas.

No podía más. Le prometió a Chris salvar a su hijo… Cumpliría su promesa no importa lo que le costase.

Cayó boca abajo incapaz de seguir, el pequeño comenzó a llorar avisando de sus molestias…

\- Mark… - Su vista se comenzó a nublar – Te… fallé… Como padre…

Finalmente, su vista se nubló.

\- ¡Mar-Mar!

\- ¿Ti-ki?

* * *

\- Tomaremos un descanso, he visto que algunos se quejan…De ser ciertas las quejas, acamparemos aquí

A los chicos de la segunda generación, les sorprendía el liderazgo con el que Aspros recientemente se formó. Aqua estaba más que orgullosa mientras que Ike, bueno, estaba feliz por cómo su hijo tomaba las cosas ahora.

Makao buscó un lugar dónde tranquilo dónde pudiera pensar las cosas y controlar sus sentimientos de lanzarse a su madre cómo niño pequeño. No estaba mal, pero no se veía bien en medio de la gente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Makao se acercó con completa cautela usando un arbusto como escondite. Entonces… Vio a Eri llorar.

\- Tengo a mis padres… Entonces... ¿Por qué no estoy feliz?

El Príncipe entraría en escena para hacerle comprender, hasta que el llanto de Togho interrumpió su acción. La reacción de Eri fue más rápida, en segundos, se hallaba con el arquero consolándolo.

\- ¿Qué tienes, pequeño? – Preguntó intentando sonar con dulzura

Togho dudó en contarle, pero… No perdía nada con intentarle.

\- No puedo atinarle a esa manzana.

\- Vamos… ¿Y es motivo para llorar? He visto tu destreza en el campo de batalla – Suspira – Es triste que un pequeño como tú, tenga qué matar

\- Ya me acostumbré

Pero a Eri no le gustaba su respuesta.

\- Mi padre siempre decía " _No comienzo peleas que no puedo ganar_ ". Tenía mucha confianza en sí. ¿Tú no la tienes?

Togho bajó la mirada. Ella tenía razón…

\- Yo sé que puedes… A tu madre le agradará

El pequeño Príncipe asintió reflexionando sus palabras. Preparó su arco, colocó la flecha y apuntando hacia la rama de la manzana… Disparó. Se sonrojó del abrazo de felicitación que Eri le brindó segundos después.

\- ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!

Togho agradeció y le regaló la manzana como muestra.

\- ¡Eri!

\- Voy, Padre

Lo volvió a felicitar y se marchó. Makao salió de su escondite, dándose cuenta de que Eri, no era tan mala como aparentaba.

\- Tal vez, sólo necesite amigos… - Comentó Togho

¿Amigos? Tal vez, tenía razón.

* * *

\- ¡Hoy! ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestro equipo! Mañana será su primer día

Aquellos seres que causaron temor, se sorprendieron de la presencia que estaba en la habitación y que había sido traído por el Caballero Negro.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó Julius

\- Trabajará con nosotros – Respondió Lana

No estaban muy conformes con su respuesta.

\- Denle la bienvenida a…


End file.
